


A Romance Unholy

by MightiestSquirrel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angels, Bangchan - Freeform, Demons, F/F, Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, Romance, banghim, bap - Freeform, daejong, daeup, himbang, himguk, himyong, jaelo, lojae, secret, updae, yongchan, yonghim, younglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightiestSquirrel/pseuds/MightiestSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Romeo and Juliet all over again, a love story forbidden by most. There are two sides of the war, angels and demons. The war is ongoing yet hidden, as angels and demons reside on earth along with the humans who lead normal lives there. A special human soul meets a "fallen" angel. Satan and an archangel aren't on very good terms. Or are they? An arrogant, intelligent, cocky and ( not-so ) holy angel meets his first demon and is shown what true fear is. While the plot is a little twisted, love finds a way to intervene at some point in their story.</p><p>Even the turmoils of war can't stop what is quite an unholy romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae meets his first demon.

Youngjae was stuck in the library for the third time this week after class. He could say it was because finals were right around the corner, but he couldn't lie to himself. He was a workaholic with no friends who had anything fun to waste the spare time with. So he uses the time to study.

And studying he was. The book for one of his mathematic classes was open to page 357, two chapters ahead of the teacher's lessons. He proved himself to be quite the star student in the University he was currently attending. Unfortunately, being intelligent and wearing glasses didn't really get you invited to parties. Or a girlfriend.

He sighed at his depressing state in life, but decided he wasn't going to care much. After this Spring semester, he only had two more before graduation. Easy peasy. He'd graduate with a high GPA and work on becoming a businessman of some sorts.

"Aish! I should be destroying evil spirits," in other words, demons, "not studying my too long a life away!" He kicked the chair across from him from under the table with frustration painted on his features. Some people faintly heard his whisper-shouting, but only gave curious stares and continued about their business. This wasn't the first time he had an outburst, but no matter how much he despised how boring his life was without the presence of demons, he never tried to change it.

Youngjae had never encountered a demon in his life, though the Order of Angels taught him how to fight and detect one. Angels were forced to live on Earth with a normal life, and destroy any demons they met who dared interfere horribly into human life. Youngjae never had the chance to fight one.

A chill ran down his spine. Everything around him was cold and silent. There was no sound of students typing away at their laptop, the buzz of the boiler pipes in walls, or the occasional shuffling of someone retrieving something from their bag. It was as if Youngjae had gone deaf. He got up a little too quickly, the sound of his chair screeching against the wood and falling on the ground was loud and resonating. His ears nearly bled. The angel's eyes narrowed as he spotted the source of the eery presence.

He walked with a friend next to him. He had flamboyant pink and unnatural hair. It was slightly styled upwards. He wore casual clothing and looked normal, but the angel could see the evil tint in his eyes. The eyes Youngjae followed with his own as the taller and his human friend passed by. The demon smirked with a quirk brow.

"Someone you know?" The significantly shorter friend stated innocently.

"No, but might get to know soon enough." With a confusing statement the pair left.

Youngjae wasted no time to close his books and pack all of his study materials into his bag. Swinging it around his shoulder, he walked in the direction of the two who'd just exited the school library they most likely used as a shortcut to the Quad.

* * *

Junhong could almost laugh at the angel's attempt of being sneaky. He could feel the mediocre power radiating off of them. Strong enough to make a statement but weak enough to be nothing short of a puppy's strength compared to Junghong. Being the Second in Command in the Order of Demons wasn't just a title after all. The poor angel, probably trying to hunt Junghong as prey.

"Hmn, Jongup. I just remembered I have something to do. Go on ahead without me."

"Something to do my ass, you don't do anything in your life. But okay, see you later?"

"Halo."

"Got it."

Junghong gave the other a quick fist bump before turning left, where more dorms were built for the comfort of students. The lights were off, as it was nearly 12:00. Everyone had to pretend to be asleep or else they'd get in trouble.  
Junghong snorted. The students were all legally adults, since when were they treated like babies?

After walking for quite awhile and making sure the angel's presence still lingered, Junghong pivoted on his heel with a smirk.

"For a supposed braniac, you're pretty stupid for thinking you could sneak up on a demon."

"For a supposed demon, I was correct in thinking you guys were complete and utter assholes."

"Nice one. I could totally feel the diss clogging up my throat and making me unable to come up with another comeback." Junghong replied sarcastically, adding an eye roll for effect. "So are you going to try to destroy me and lose yet, or what?"

"Don't tempt me." Youngjae deepened his voice, but it always had a slight squeaky twinge to it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Totally being scared out of my wits." Junghong adds another comment. He's amused.

Wings spread from Youngjae's back as golden particles came together to form each and every feather. The wings were unnecessarily huge, as if he was a bird with giant wings to intimidate the predator. He then forms a bow and arrow with the remaining particles.

"Oh~ So your arma is a bow and arrow? Nice." Junghong leaned on one of the street lamps that dotted the surface of the campus.

Arma is the weapon that a angel's soul connects to the most. Angels may have similar arma, but it is unlikely to meet two angels with the same exact arma. There's always a difference. Demons don't have such a thing as arma, it was supposedly a 'gift of God'.

"Bind." Youngjae called out, and a series of vines popped out from the ground under Junghong. They wrapped around him tightly, keeping him in his location. "Perish, demon." The angel pulled a holy arrow back and then shot. The precision was perfect and the bind spell didn't allow Junghong to move. Youngjae was going to kill his first demon. Or so he thought.

Right when the arrow was but a centimeter away from the tip of the demon's nose, it stopped moving. The arrow darkened and had a black-purple tinge to it. A bored expression found it's way onto Junghong's face.

"Tacky." Was the only word he muttered before the arrow turned around and shot back at Youngjae with ten times the speed. It grazed Youngjae's cheek and left a cut, but otherwise landed in the ground behind him with an explosion. It was tiny compared to Junghong's full power, yet still loud.

Fear crept into Youngjae's holy veins and being. He tried to hide it, but he was actually surprised. Bind was a spell of God himself. It kept the demon in place and didn't allow them to use their power. There was a slight problem though. Its power and effect depended on the user's own. Youngjae was a higher level of mediocre in the scale of strength. What level of strength was the demon?

"Oops, time's up." The demon referred to the vines removing themselves from his body. "Also," the lights of the dorms begin to turn on, "might want to get out of here before people suspect you of something, Youngjae~"

"H-How in the fuck did you know my name?" Youngjae responded with an attempted attitude.

"I've passed you many times before, just chose to reveal myself to you now. I do my research. You may be of use, though you belong to the other side. Name's Choi Junhong by the way, or Second in Command Zelo, if that rings a bell. Ciao, sweetie." With that the demon disappeared into thin air, and the voices of approaching security guards with flashlights in their hands filled the air.  
Youngjae hightailed it back to his dorm and hid his wings before anyone could notice.

* * *

There was no way. No way he could have missed such a bright pink head of hair passing by him countless times. No way that the presence of such a strong aura could have gone undetected by Youngjae's radar.

But there was a way. Youngjae recalled the information he was taught as a new angel in the Order. An angel or demon could conceal their aura if they are able to control a large amount of 'magic', as the humans call it. In simpler words, if an angel or demon was high in power level, then they were able to camouflage their aura to seem normal like the rest of the humans.

The demon said he was Second in Command, right? Then it wasn't just a fluke. Youngjae was dealing with quite the monster here. He heard the door of his dorm slam and nearly hid in fear before he noticed who it was. A hand reached up and continued to wipe the alcohol pad on his cut skin.

"Youngjae, care to explain?"

Youngjae looked back to question his dorm-mate, but realized what it was Daehyun was referring to as soon as he noted the dark arrow in the other's hand. Youngjae scowled as the fresh evidence of his one sided battle stung in his cheek. "There's nothing to explain." He mumbled angrily.

"Your cheek begs to differ." Daehyun pokes at the minor wound and Youngjae slaps his hand away.

"I fought my first demon."

"Demons don't have arma and don't just use weapons. So what happened?" He sat on the couch.

"I know they don't, dumbass. He was the Second in Command of the demons."  
Daehyun sprung up from the couch with with wide eyes. "Second in Command?! And you were left with just a graze on the cheek! I don't belive you." He crossed his arms with a pout, brows furrowed.

"You better fucking believe me. He said some shit about how I'd be useful to him. That concerns me though. I used bind and shot at him but he could still use his power and shot the arrow back without so much as a blink. It exploded."

"No, it caused an explosion. I saw the arrow still stuck in the crater. The security guards told me not to touch it, but I took it with me anyways."

"Oh so you're putting me at risk by association? Thanks. Appreciate it, asshole."

"For an angel, you're not very nice are you? What happened to being kind because of God or whatever?"

"You're an angel too, so don't start that shit."

"Language."

Youngjae just glared.

* * *

He saw him more often. Now that the demon interfered in his daily life once, Youngjae could spot the other everywhere. He spent the whole day trying to reach his classes without another encounter with the demon. Of course, his bad karma got to him and Youngjae's attempts were proved to be up to no avail. Still, when he bumped into a strong chest as he looked down at his books, he didn't fail to shoot daggers at the person. The glare only faltered slightly when he noticed who it was.

"Aw, cute, you're trying to intimidate me. Short people don't have that privilege though."

"Don't talk to me, scum."

"Man, are you a sore loser or what? You should be grateful that I only left this," Junhong traced the bandaid on Youngjae's cheek with his right hand's index finger until the angel before him slapped his hand away, "instead of leaving you for dead."

"I wouldn't let myself get killed by the likes of you anyways. I have high standards you know, I don't let myself be killed by just anyone." Youngjae tried to maneuver his way around the taller in a hurry, both due to being pretty fucking scared and because he didn't want anything to do with a demon. He was stopped by a long arm that pressed its adjacent hand against the wall.

"Is that so?" The other whispered darkly, his breath tickling Youngjae's neck and making his hairs stand on end. Youngjae's heart began to beat faster: having a six foot tall person whisper menacingly into his ear did not calm his nerves after all.

"Leave me alone." He let out with a shaky breath. The angel knew he didn't stand a chance against Junhong, or Zelo, and he didn't want to test his limits. He closed his eyes as to avoid the presence of an evil pink-haired bastard and immediately cursed at himself for showing signs of weakness. Youngjae wanted to get out of there and fast. Sadly, he might as well have had the Wall of China blocking his path at the moment.

"I don't know, I'm having fun right now. Plus, I said you could be of use, so I don't want to lose my chance. Though... you could be useful in more ways than one." The demons eyes lingered on the other's body, taking in every portion of it with a lustful look in his eye.

"7 Deadly Sins. Lust. Watch yourself, they're not called deadly for no reason." Youngjae finally found the strength in himself to move, and pushed the other's arm harshly. It was just enough to make his escape and speedwalk away. Junhong let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter~ First story. What do you think? I wanted to combine two of my favorite aus together. School and Angels/Demons. Plus an addition of my favorite ships. 
> 
> Also, yes I totally have to use the colors of the Power era hair because that is my favorite era and song tbh.
> 
> Adieu ^u^


	2. Who's His Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun met a certain somebody.

Daehyun was there to help block Youngjae from the oh-so-evil Second in Command Zelo. He really didn't want to deal with such a babysitting type job, but he was one of Youngjae's very few friends. Probably his best friend, if he had to be honest. Sure, there was Yongguk, but he only talks to Youngjae or Daehyun if the Order of Angels sends out an important message. It's been two years since the last one, which was about watching out for a demon who'd consumed more than fifty angel souls and the soul of an archangel. Yongguk had destroyed it quite easily, so there was really no need to worry.

"So am I officially your personal babysitter?" He asked Youngjae, who'd been too busy watching his back, sides, and front, to acknowledge the presence of his dorm-mate. Daehyun tapped the other's shoulder to catch his attention, but it only lead to a jumpy Youngjae who's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Woah there, kitty-cat, chill. Is he really that scary?"

"Not when you first look at him, he has a baby face when he's not smirking or trying to kill you. But he can do damage. And after yesterday, I really don't want to run into him again." Ah yes, yesterday, the supposed to be chill Friday, Youngjae spotted a female angel in a distorted shape. Blood everywhere, wings ripped out of their place. She died despite Youngjae's attempts to save her, but not before saying 'Choi Junhong'. That's when Youngjae realized how dead he could have ended up the first day he met Junhong.

"I still don't know what I'm useful to him for." And frankly, he doesn't want to find out.

"Probably just like he hinted: se-" That slap was going to leave a nice red mark on Daehyun's cheek. "Ouch... "

"No, I'm sure it's not just that." He said thoughtfully.

"You said just." Daehyun grinned, but before Youngjae could hit him once more, a loud and high pitched voice yelled out.

"Jung Daehyun! Get your ass over here before I shove your dirty socks down your throat!" Jung Hana, the oh-so loving and caring sister of none other than Jung Daehyun's fat ass, yelled threateningly. Daehyun knew that it wasn't just a threat, she would attempt to shove the soiled socks that he left scattered in the livingroom during his and Youngjae's stay right down that throat of his. Maybe it'd shut him up for once, Youngjae thought hopefully.

Daehyun didn't live far from the university, but it was still too large a distance away that he was unwilling to drive back and forth. Therefore, he chose to live the full campus life and live in a couples dorm ( 2 people, not an actual couple ) and wasn't going to change that so far into his university years. His family knew Youngjae enough to let him stay over for the weekend as well, which Youngjae didn't mind since it meant more distance between his demon predator and a nicer bed than the ones they provide in the dorms.

"Coming!" Daehyun yelled loud enough for Hana to hear him. He stood up from the greenery in the front yard of his home and held up a finger to Youngjae as to signal for him to wait. Twenty minutes had passed and Youngjae begun to believe Hana suffocated the other with a ball of socks until he came out with a half-bitten sandwich. The blonde angel wasted no time to snatch the sandwich and take a bite out of it himself. He chose to ignore the whines and whimpers emanating from Daehyun's trembling lips.

"You made me wait an extra ten minutes just to fix yourself a sandwich, I deserve at least a portion of it." Youngjae stated as he bit out of the delicious snack once more prior to handing it back to Daehyun.

"What happened to 'Thou shall not steal' or whatever? Is that not a commandment anymore or was I reading off the wrong book?"

"Hmn I didn't choose to be an angel."

"Watch your words." Daehyun spoke grimly, a dark look setting upon his visage as his tone grew serious. "Be careful what you wish for..." He muttered.

"I didn't wish for anything?"

Daehyun shook his head and Youngjae forgot about the topic altogether.

* * *

"Can't say I miss this bed," Daehyun stated as he ran a hand through his brown locks of hair.

"Me neither." Youngjae placed his bag on his messy dorm bed. "But I'm more worried about the pink-head."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it, you want me to come with you everywhere and ensure your safety. Because I totally can manage my own much better than you can against this 'Zelo'." He groaned. "I'm totally dying soon."

"No, I won't let you die before you actually get a boyfriend."

"Shut up, I've had boyfriends."

"Name one."

"Ah... you."

Youngjae's brow lifted in bewilderment. "Erm, no. Plus, I'm straight, so there's no possibilty."

"Well-" Daehyun smiled, "you're a boy and my friend. Plus, I'd make anyone gay for me." His eyebrows wiggled and Youngjae groaned.

"I'm completely disgusted. I have higher standards than trash, you know."

"Mhm, talk to me when you have enough balls to confess your undying love to me." A smile cracked on Youngjae's face at the joke, Daehyun seriously knew how to make him feel as if there were no problems in the world. Whenever Youngjae looked down or was anxious over something, Daehyun kept joking around to lighten the mood if Youngjae didn't want to talk about what was troubling him. Daehyun even helped him through his first complete break down once in his second year of university just by joking about everything and anything. Youngjae was truly grateful to have met such a great friend.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're watching him when we should be talking about how the hell to avoid him?"

"Because I want to see if there's a way to calm your fears of him. Don't worry, he may know we're here, but he won't do anything. Plus, I have your b...a...ck..." Youngjae's eyebrow raised at the other as they were crouched behind two trash cans in the Joe Billy Cafe two blocks away from the university. It was a huge cafe compared to most. It was pretty busy too. One of the people that happened to be a customer in that particular cafe was none other than Junhong. He was just joined at his table by two people. One Yougjae has come to know as Jongup, the other was a part-time model that was nothing short of well-known in the university.

Kim Himchan.

Yongguk hated him.

Youngjae continued to look at Daehyun's face questioningly. Suddenly, the latter turned his head sharply to face Youngjae. "Who the fuck is his friend?!" He whisper-shouted.

"Which one?"

"Ugh. Everyone knows Himchan, so obviously the other one." The sexy-cute one.

"His name is Jongup, I heard him say that on the... first day." Youngjae made a reluctant reference to the day he got his ass beat. He used to be so cocky and confident about his skills prior to then, but now he wasn't so sure. Especially when Junhong still scared the shit out of him. Yongguk said he would do something about him, but has yet to update Youngjae.

"Jongup. Fitting."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because he's fucking _fine_."

"You're going for the enemy now?! Betrayal at its finest!"

"Hey, don't say that, you're the master of betrayal here, not me. Plus, he's just a human that happens to be friends with a demon. I'm pretty sue he doesn't even know about the damn war. Well, sort-of war. Let me live." Daehyun glared at Youngjae. In retaliation, the blonde punched Daehyun in the arm, but a little too hard. The latter's dumbass self decided it would be a good idea to topple over and fall out of his hiding spot. As if on cue, the same people they were watching were now all staring at him.

"Idiotic." Himchan stated flatly. Nobody from their table made a move to help Daehyun. That is, until, Jongup stood and walked over to the trashcans. He held out an outstreched hand for the brunette to grab. Of course, not wanting to miss his opportunity, the angel grabbed his hand and allowed Jongup to pull him upwards. With a smile he thanked the shorter.

"No need. Be careful next time, okay?" As if weird people fell from behind trashcans every day he spoke casually, smiling visage unwavering.

"Thanks." Daehyun was at a loss for words. Jongup's smile was cute, his face was cute, his everythigg was cute. "H-Hey, can I get you a coffee as to repay you for helping me out?"

Jongup tilted his head. He didn't think it was that big a deal. "Not right now, me and my friends are about to leave. But maybe another day if you really want to."

"Then here," Daehyun fumbled with his cellphone and unlocked it before passing it to the other, "put your n-number in my contacts so I can call you and work out the details. M-My name's Daehyun by the way."

There was a moment of silence as Jongup pressed in the details of his contact information. He took a quick selfie and made it the avatar for his contact. "Cute name. Mine's Jongup. See you later." The shorter quickly pressed the phone back into Daehyun's palm and waved before jogging back to Junhong and Himchan, who had moved from their previous spot to the front door.

They all started exiting, but not before Junhong looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, sending a smirk. Quickly he pointed to the trashcan Youngjae was behind and then left.

Daehyun could have relayed this information to his best friend, but he was too busy thinking about the cutie he just scored. "I got his fucking number!" He was ecstatic, but didn't find Youngjae in the same state. Instead, he found the other hugging the trashcan and shutting his eyes tightly.

The whole time Daehyun and Jongup were too busy flirting, Youngjae was too busy making himself unseen. At first Daehyun started giggling, then his voice rose to a full out laugh.

"I'm- Oh my- Sorry," pause, "oh my God- You're so- Oh my God." His laughs began to die out as he watched Youngjae stand up with an angry expression.

"Don't say sorry unless you actually mean it, asshole."

"Awe are you actually angry? I'm sorry JaeJae, maybe I'll find you a cute girlfriend so you don't have to be a third wheel." Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae, but he was unwilling to hug back.

"People are staring."

"Let them."

"Daehyun I will punch you."

"Do it."

"You hoe." Daehyun laughed and let go, but contined to walk to the front door. They never ordered anything, seeing as they had snuck into the cafe rather than actually sat down and bought something. Therefore, they didn't need to wait for a bill or finish their food, they could just leave.

* * *

Jongup smiled at his phone as he saw a new text message from the boy he met at the cafe. He was cute, but Jongup was taken. Well, then again, it could have just been the other's kindness that led him to ask for Jongup's number in order to repay him.

"Who's making you smile like that?" Junhong leaned over from the other side of the couch and took a peek at the name. It wasn't a contact, but the text read 'This is Daehyun's number, save it :)'. "Oh. That's the boy who fell right? Do you like him?"

Jongup pinched the other's cheek as if to punish him for assuming. "No, I have Jieun, dummy."

"I don't know, shit happens."

"Watch your language."

"I'm over age."

"You'r still a child to me." Junhong smiled innocently, making the cutest face he could muster. Inside he could nearly gag. Bless his cute face for giving him the ability to manipulate people without trying, but it was such a pain having to act cute all the time. Though sometimes the praise he received for it was quite enjoyable.

The pair heard a knock at Jongup's dorm door and before he could get to the door Junhong had already opened it. He noticed under Junhong's long arm that it was Jieun.

"Jieun." Jongup smiled, but it felt as if he had to force it.

"Guppie~ I missed you babe." She pecked his lips and walked inside like she owned the place. In her hand was a bag with a styrofoam tray. It was one of those restaurant to-go packages.

As Junhong sat back on the couch and prepared himself to be a third wheel, Jongup remembered he had to make Daehyun's number jnto a contact. He walked into the dorm-kitchen type space, phone in hand, and clicked the plus sign to add in contact information. Jieun slid up next to him and looked at his screen. He instinctively pulled away.

"Who's number is that? Who are you texting?" Concern was laced in her tone. Jongup mentally rolled his eyes a million times over. She got suspicious of his every move and action.

"Nobody."

"If it's nobody then why'd you pull away? Let me see." She held out her hand expectantly. Jongup turned off his phone screen and shoved the device in his back pocket. Before Jieun could move he grabbed her outstretched hand used his free hand to grab on to her waist.

"Why don't you ever trust me?" He whispered and pressed his lips to hers. Though, he honestly was not in the mood.

Junhong realized how long it's taken for Jongup to return to the couch and didn't even need to look for the couple to know what that meant. He passed by the pair saying, "I'll be back home later," and left with frustration. Jongup doesn't even like her that much, he remembers. The other boy only started dating her because he wanted to give her a chance. Junhong is jealous, but he doesn't like Jongup that way. It's because that's his best friend and while Junhong is a demon who in fact did not need friends, it was pleasant to have Jongup around. He couldn't have that if Jieun was constantly sucking faces with him.

As if an anger management session, Junhong's immediate stress reliever came into view. He was at the school's garden reading a book on the bench. Ew, didn't he have anything better to do? Junhong attempted to be discreet as possible and stood behind the bench, watching as the other read peacefully. The demon grinned, his aura still hidden and undetected. Leaning down to Youngjae's ear, he finally spoke.

"What'cha reading?"

"Oh my fuck!" Youngjae yelled, startled. The book fell out of his hands as he jumped and fell on his ass. Luckily, the grass and dirt was soft. "You fucking bitch!"

"Wow, what a potty mouth." Junhong laughed, noting that even the holiest of beings could curse and sin. "That wasn't nice either, you owe me a compliment." He pouted.

"What, is this first grade? Nobody does the compliment thing anymore."

"Compliment me."

"No."

Junhong glared. He wanted a compliment. Youngjae looked at the fomer with critical eyes, and realized he was serious. He sighed. Maybe it was better to just comply.

"Fine. You have pretty... hair."

"Thank you." Junhong smiled brightly, and Youngjae almost thought it to be angelic.

"Don't act adorable around me you prick. I know what you did."

"Hmn?" The Second in Command raised an eyebrow. "What did I do this time?"

This time. Youngjae's expression hardened. "That girl... Why would you do such a thing? You're a fucking monster."

"Are we talking sex here or murder, because if it's sex I don't know which one you're talking about." The demon smirked but Youngjae was disgusted. Despite his fear, the calmness and unwavering tone of the other pissed him off. He stood up and walked around the bench if only to grab onto Junhong's shirt roughly. It only semi-worked since the other was so tall.

"Why would you kill her like that?! And then you don't even care! And ripping out her wings! That's humiliating to angels! You're fucking horrible!" The insults and examples kept flowing out like a stream a water from a crack in the rocks. Youngjae was visibly angry.

Junhong grabbed the other's wrists with his own hands. The warm tingling sensation of skin on skin contact coursing through his veins. His own expression was serious.

"I think you forget what I am, Yoo Youngjae. I am a demon, not a little baby saint, or a human with morals. My entire existence revolves around doing the wrong thing, I'm just fitting in."

Youngjae's head hung lower than the moment prior, and his grip on Junhong's collar loosened. "You don't have to fit in. Why do you have to murder? Why were we placed on Earth to do things like this if we're told to live a normal life? Shouldn't we be more focused on fitting with the humans rather than fitting in with our kind?"

"Are you... " The demon started. "Suggesting we should end the battle between our races...? Are you fucking crazy?"

"My first fight with a demon I was incapable of doing shit. I'm inferior and useless to the war if I can't aid in defeating someone high up. What's worse, I think back at the hypocritical rules for an angel. Thou shall not kill, right? But why are we killing you guys?"

"Everyone has a role and everyone should follow it, that's that. I'm a demon, manipulative, murdering, evil. I fight angels. I use angels, just as I'm planning on using you. You're an angel, you try your best to defeat me, even though you may lose. That's just how it is."

"And what if I don't like how it is?"

"Why are you being so open with me?" Junhong was getting frustrated and confused. Angels were supposed to hate demons and vice versa. They were against each other in every single way and yet here he was, holding the wrists of an angel about 3 inches away from him and looking as if they're about to kiss. Along with that, he was having a heart to heart with him. It was weird and unusual. He wanted to harbor anger or hatred, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"What?" Youngjae was confused with himself as well. Why was he stating his everyday thoughts and feelings with the very person he was afraid of? He should be finding out how to avoid meeting with him, not sharing his inner thoughts.

"Stop it." The demon let go of Youngjae's wrists and walked away, a hand passing through his hair in frustration. Youngjae picked up his book and walked in the other direction, bewilderment flooding his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaeUp is introduced! Yay~~ !!! Younglo had a cute moment but Zelo was not for it at all, nor Youngjae. Last is gonna be Banghim and then the story line continues~
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	3. 7 Deadly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himchan is a flirt and Yongguk finds him bothersome.

_7 Deadly Sins._

Himchan's preying eyes scanned over the sweaty crowd and bar campers. The club was loud, a little stuffy, but just his taste. Toxic by Britney Spears began playing. What a fitting theme song to his task at hand.

He spotted a handsome man with a sharp jawline. A girl was sitting close to him, her eyes locking with his as they shared a romantic moment in the most unromantic of places.

_Number 1, envy._

Himchan was envious of her. Watched as the male requited her feelings towards him. He wanted that man, just for the sake of having a handsome creature like him to hang on to. Of having ladies and gents alike jealous and awaiting their chance to steal him away. Though, Himchan believed two beautiful people should always stay together. It's what makes the world go round, so he was going to correct the sin of an ugly girl and a handsome man being together.

_Number 2, glutton._

Himchan consumed an unimaginable amount of alcohol as he watched the pair and waited for his best moment. Not that it affected his system, he was not a human with a weak streak after all. He was stronger, much stronger, and held his liquor quite well. He'd only been drunk once in his life.

_Number 3, pride._

Finally, with confidence and pride riding on his back he walked over to the pair and slid in to the empty seat next to the male on the opposite side of the girl.

"Himchan. Nice to meet you, cutie."

"I clearly have a boyfriend." The petite woman spoke up, pulling her boyfriend nearer by the arm.

"I'm not talking to you, honey." He scoffed and unbottoned the top button of his blouse. "Now hottie with the jaw, why don't you ditch the bimbo and get to know me?" The seduction in his tone was clear, conscise, and sexy. He was reeling his target in.

_Number 4, wrath._

"Excuse you?! Who do you think you are?! You're not taking my boyfriend. He's mine! Mine I tell you!" She yelled with fury in her voice as she reached over to grab her shiny purse. Himchan knew she was going to leave in her moment of rage despite the defiance in her tone. She was hurt and confused.

_Number 5, greed._

"Babe, go home." The other man spoke to her, and her mouth was agape.

"And while you're at it, give me your money too. We need drinks after all." Himchan wanted everything she could prize. It's better to leave her broken rather than angry.

"No. You can't take both. That's overboard."

"Just give us the money, I'll talk to you later, babe." The male sighed. He was horny and impatient.

"No. Don't talk to me again. And find your own money. We're through." She finally took her leave, the sounds of her heels clacking unheard over the sound of the club music.

_Number 6, sloth._

Everything was moving too slowly. The male, who's name was Jeonghan, was taking the process slow. What happened to the haste that was present in his behaviour prior? Himchan was beginning to get bored with the constant drink-and-talk.

"How about we go to one of the rooms in the back?"

_Number 7, lust._

Apparently, that was just the push needed. As soon as the two stepped in the room Himchan was pressed against the wall roughly and kissed with a hungry force. The momentum was good and Himchan had a thing for being submissive, so he didn't mind. Of course Himchan knew the direction in which this was going. But he didn't want that. Just the French kiss was enough to calm his thirst, though he wasn't satisfied.

Quickly his hands worked themselves around Jeonghan's neck and gripped tighter. Slowly the other was losing air and his wide eyes were searching or pleading ( Himchan couldn't really tell ) for an escape. Enough time went by for his body to go limp and Himchan let go swiftly and watched other fall to the ground, dead.

"7 deadly sins. They aren't called deadly for no reason. Right, Youngjae?"

* * *

The man Himchan actually wanted was sitting in the seat in front and to the right of him.

Before assumed, no, it isn't actually the Youngjae that Zelo kept informing him about, but rather the music major that was downright horrible with Writing 107. Apparently critical reading and expository essays were not his thing. Himchan hummed a bit and watched as the other intently wrote down notes that the professor was speeding through.

Himchan's lips pursed as he watched Han Sunhwa lean over and help Yongguk out. Something about misunderstood notes. Back off, Himchan sent a mental warning. Sadly he wasn't telepathic and couldn't get into her head. Instead, he sent over the dirtiest glare he could. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over by now.

The two hour class had ended and Himchan had three hours of break to kill before his next. He was about to leave for another bar where he could work his magic at, but spotted Yongguk entering one of the music studios as usual. And again, as usual, Himchan followed him inside.

"Gukkie~ What song are you working on today?"

Yongguk groaned internally and externally, not bothering to hide the rolling of his eyes. His worst moments in life are around Himchan. The other was clingy, possessive, and acted as a pervert.

"Kim Himchan, I told you so many times to stop pining after me. I don't like you."

Ouch. "That hurts, Gukkie." He pouted, a feigned hurt expression taking over his features.

"And stop calling me that!" Yongguk was only two minutes in the studio and was already frustrated. He grabbed a few sheets of lyrics he's written down in the past few weeks and organized them as he opened his laptop. "I have work to do."

"Can't I just sit here and support you?" Himchan attempted to wrap his arms around Youngguk from behind, but the older pulled away too quickly.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said _no_."

Himchan sighed. As much as he loved the thrill and the challenge of reaching and going after Yongguk's heart, sometimes it came down to being downright annoying. What was he doing wrong?

Well, other than the obnoxious touching, talking, interrupting, flirting, intruding-- Oh.

Himchan gave up for now. "I'll see you later, Gukkie." He grinned despite the other not being able to see because of his refusal to look up at Himchan. As the younger exited the studio, he spotted Hyosung entering. She shared an interest in music with Yongguk, and if she wasn't openly lesbian, Himchan might have strangled her already for spending too much time with _his_ Yongguk.

* * *

"I mean I just don't get it. There hasn't been one guy, one guy, who hasn't fallen for my good looks and seductive charm. Why does he make it so hard for me?" Himchan had been ranting and complaining for the last two hours. Jongup, obviously, had been ignoring him for the half of it. Finally, he began to sort-of listen, but only because the tv was off and the shorter was looking for clothes to wear.

"Mm. Well, try having a different approach. Maybe he doesn't like sexy predators who come on to him way too fast." Jongup undressed right in front of Satan himself without batting an eyelash. Not that the human knew Himchan was Satan, but undressing in front of anyone should be awkward, no? But he'd known him for more than two years already. It's about time he's comfortable with the other's presence. Two years ago he wouldn't even spare him a glance because of how rude and intimidating he was. Now the model was pretty much his best friend, next to Junhong of course.

"Are you an idiot?" Himchan sat up on the couch he was sulking on seconds prior and looked at Jongup as if he had three eyes. "Who doesn't like the sexy approach? Gosh, Jongup, I have so much to teach you." The person confronted with an insult just shrugged and buttoned his blue jeans while occasionally saying indifferent terms like 'yeah', 'okay', and such to pretend he was listening when Himchan decided to continue his book-worthy rant.

When he styled his hair and grabbed his wallet, Himchan stopped talking. "Why are you so dolled up?"

"Got a date with the guy that fell from behind the trash can."

Himchan clicked his tongue. "Ah. Wait, a date? You're already dating someone."

"I dumped her." He stated casually. "I didn't actually like her anyways. Plus, this one's cuter."

"Oh. Harsh." Himchan was the embodiment of no morals, cares, or good, but he still thought that was cold hearted. Either way, he shrugged and got up from his seat. "Good luck with your date, and don't space out on him either."

"I only do that with you 'cause you're boring." Jongup retaliated with a toothy grin and shoved Himchan out of his door, soon following as he locked the dorm door and parted ways with the well-known model.

* * *

Daehyun squinted around in the dark as he looked for his 'date' as he liked to call it. To Jongup, he named it 'repayment'. He fiddled with the top button of his white and black flannel as the time ticked by. Where was the male? He was already ten minutes late and Daehyun was growing impatient. For some reason the thought of Jongup bailing on him crossed through his mind and he nearly panicked.

"Hey."

That voice, like honey and caramel combined, was enough to calm the brunette's nerves. He turned to face Jongup, who'd been chewing gum and had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

"Hey." Daehyun smiled, a feeling of relief washing over him. Finally after a few seconds of staring at the handsome man before him he began walking towards the arcade that Jongup personally picked out for their 'date'. "After you." He stated while holding the door open.

* * *

Daehyun and Jongup had immediate chemistry. It was enough to spark a friendly bond in between them, but not enough for anything more. At the moment they were wedged in a corner seat of a pizza place next door and each took a slice of pepperoni pizza. Daehyun was two slices ahead of Jongup.

"So, by the way," the angel spoke with a mouthful of cheese and tomato sauce. His cheeks burned when he realized how much of a slob he was acting like in front of such a cute person. Great. Jongup just laughed as he found enjoyment from the sound of a muffled unintelligable voice coming from the brunette. The older chewed his pizza and swallowed, tongue running over his plump bottom lip in an attempt to get rid of any remnants.

"As I was saying, how do you know Himchan? The guy's practically a God in TS University, and you don't seem the type to hang out with the popular crowd."

Jongup hummed a bit before deciding on the best version of the story. It was actually pretty funny, the way Himchan tried so hard to be intimidating.

**_Two years ago._ **

_Jongup found himself bumping into someone with a hard chest. He looked at the person dead in the eye before noticing the small posse behind them. So they were one of those, huh. A relaxed visage, lowered shoulders, and unwavering stance rested upon Jongup as the man before him snarled._

_"Watch where you're going. Honestly, such an imbecile." Himchan spoke with a voice of authority. "Learn your place."_

_"Mm." The shorter hummed and nodded with indifference. It was clear he was far from paying attention. He just wanted to find the RA of his dorm room's floor. "My name's Moon Jongup. Nice to meet you. Gotta go." He attempted to walk around Himchan, only to be pushed back by one, milky, elegant hand. The skin on it was quite smooth._

_"I'm Kim Himchan. The queen and queen diva, thank you very much."_

_Jongup raised a brow. "Don't you mean king?"_

_Himchan scoffed at the other. "Queens hold more power."_

\---

"Himchan still tried to intimidate me after that, but after a while got bored and we became friends. He still acts like a prick sometimes, but never to me anymore. He joined me and Junhong's circle of friends. Which, before Himchan... was just us two." Jongup smiled as he thought about the memories he shared with those two. Daehyun nearly choked on the last pizza slice he was scarfing down. If only Jongup knew that one of his friends was a blood thirsty demon who was planning on using Daehyun's best friend and fellow angel for wrongdoings.

"N...Nice..." Daehyun resisted all urge to scream his earlier thoughts to the oh so innocent figurative angel right in front of him.

"So do you just hide behind trashcans for a living or are you going to tell me about yourself? I feel like this conversation has been one-sided."

Daehyun offered a sheepish expression in response and wiped the corners and edges of his mouth with a napkin. "Sorry, too busy scarfing down food. I'm usually much worse than this. Louder and more annoying."

"So I've been warned." Jongup chuckled.

* * *

Youngjae could have sworn the grocery store was in this direction. Or did the streets just magically change over the course of two weeks? Or was it the killer headache that seemed to infest in the back of his mind that hindered his sense of direction?

The braniac was sure terrible with directions, he noted.

Finally he spotted the bright neon 'open' sign of the grocery store one block down. Score! Youngjae mentally cheered himself as he quickened his pace. Fast as he walked was as fast as he was pulled backwards and thrown on the wall of an alleyway. Shit.

He groaned at the pain that now moved towards his back. Concrete walls hurt. His eyes widened as he noticed the bigger problem at hand. He couldn't call on his arma or his wings because that would be risking his position as a normal human. He was useless without those though. Youngjae looked around for a defense from the man before him while yelling repeatedly.

"Help! Help me!"

The man clamped a rough hand over the blonde's mouth and hummed to himself. "Hush, sweetie." Youngjae's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the demon's voice.

"I told you you'd be useful. Did I not?"

* * *

"Well, anyways, I have a best friend. His name's Youngjae. I don't know if you've met him yet."

"Hm, I've never been properly introduced. But," Jongup sipped from the straw that was 3/4s submerged in coca-cola. "Junhong talks about him. He tells me that Youngjae is a super smarty but he's rude?"

"Totally rude, that's for sure." The brunette smiled at the thought. Sadly, his happiness didn't last long when he began to analyze Junhong's constant focus on Youngjae. If he was so intent on keeping his target in mind, then Youngjae was in something deep. Jongup seemed to notice the change in atmosphere.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go." Daehyun couldn't stay with the other while he was on the verge of panicking. Being carefree while his best friend was the target of a demon. Nice. Daehyun cursed at himself internally as he shoved his phone in his back pocket. What if Youngjae was at the clutches of the demon right now?

Daehyun had to make sure the other was safe and at the dorm. If he was, discussing plans against he demon were a must.

"Hey, whatever it is, let me he-" Jongup stopped as soon as Daehyun turned and sent the meanest glare he could.

"This isn't a problem you can intervene in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow~ Sadly I couldn't introduce BangHim as much, but trust me it'll be shown more throughout the story. And things just got serious~
> 
> Wonder what Youngjae could be useful for, hmn?
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	4. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun bears the burden of a secret.

Daehyun searched through every level of every library on campus. Every store Youngjae was a regular at, every place Youngjae liked to sit and relax, everywhere. Even uncommon places, like the bar, were searched by frantic eyes and trembling fingers. Every time the angel came up empty, his heart beated two beats per second faster. He'd die of a natural human heart attack at the rate he was going.

Slowly, he began to give up. His legs were heavier and he dragged his feet against concrete and pavement. Tears sat at the corners of his red and bloodshot eyes as exhaustion filled his every sense. But he wouldn't give up completely. He had to find his best friend, whether it caused him sleep deprivation or not, he had to find the angel that made him think twice on if angels were really the holiest beings alive. It was the only shoulder he could cry on, and the only one he would allow himself to lean on when he found the other and threatened to killed him if he'd ever disappear again.

 _If_ he found the other.

* * *

Junhong hummed as Youngjae attempted to escape the demon's own twisted version of the 'Bind' move. This was the opposite one, which had a much more wicked and menacing name: Suffocate. Of course, unlike a lot of demons, Junhong had control over his Suffocate move and could manage the strength and tightness of the vines' hold. The vines had their own twinge of evil infested inside of them as well. With their red-brown color that signified they were better off considered dead and the lengthy thorns that stuck out like multiple sore thumbs.

The angel only caused himself more pain as he moved. The vines were like quicksand: the more one struggled, the more it swallowed them, or in this case, tightened around them. His shirt was ripped in various places. Along with the holes came thick, red, and dripping blood. Junhong licked his lips at the sight.

"Are you ready to listen yet?" He mused, an eyebrow raised at the stubborn and strong-hearted angel before him.

Youngjae's eyes narrowed in anger, despite the fear of his incoming fate. His scowl turned into that of a rabid dog's and a dark shadow was cast across his face. With Junhong's fake yet innocent smile and Youngjae's far from comforting expression, it was hard to tell who was the demon and who was the angel in this predicament. "I'll never be useful to you. I never want to bear the guilt of aiding a _demon_."

"Mm... " Junhong looked pensive for a moment. "You don't have to, you'd die in the end anyways. This is more of me forcing you rather than asking. But if you turn out to be too difficult to handle... " A smirk lit up his features as he dragged a thumb over his throat. "I'd kill you and find a replacement."

Youngjae frowned, his lips pursed as his brows furrowed. "And you really thnink I wouldn't choose death over helping you? Pathetic, you demons seem to think we'd do anything if it meant staying alive. How simple-minded." He insulted.

A sigh was released from the taller boy's lips. "You don't understand, it isn't you that you should be worried about. How would Daehyun feel knowing he looked for you everywhere, only to know that you threw your life away? Instead of agreeing with whatever I order you to do for me and secretly plotting against me?"

"I... " Youngjae looked to the ground and hissed slightly when he accidently twisted again, making way for new cuts and more blood. When his heart rate decelerated from the high of the pain, he thought about the demon's words. He dismissed the thought of Daehyun, howver cruel that was, and paid attention to the end of Junhong's little lecture. "Why are you giving me ideas that could lead to your demise?"

"Because I know you can't defeat me, especially not with your mediocre amount of strength and your best friend's lack of aura."

"Lack of aura?" Junhong didn't respond. __

* * *

Yongguk continued to pack up as Hyoseong stopped at the doorway of the studio and looked back when she was about to leave. She lifted a hand to readjust her snapback that stated DOPE with bold, white letters against a contrasting black background. Her silver hair cascaded down her back and she looked at the other through long eyelashes.

"Remember what I told you, Bang."

\--

_Halfway into their 'collaboration', the oh-so powerful Head of the Order Hyoseong and First in Command Archangel Yongguk sat in a serious aura._

_"Bang, I can't relax or think straight. There's too much on my mind. The Order has a message for you. But this isn't a message to be relayed to others. Keep it to yourself. We don't want to instill fear into the other angels, especially the lower class ones." She states while criss-cross applesaucing her legs in the sleak, black, leather rolling chair she had made herself comfortable in._

_He didn't look up from the ground as he glared a hole into it. "I've heard rumors. Care to explain in full detail, then?"_

_She breathed in and out before starting out with a blunt statement. "Satan's aura lingers on you." A pause to decipher Yongguk's reaction. He hadn't expressed any. "We have a few suspects on who the person is, but I'm able to detect Satan's aura whenever you're around. I don't know if you don't sense it because he or she hides it, but they seem to have taken an interest in you. The aura is strong."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Listen, Bang. You're strong-"_

_"Very."_

_"Shut up." She ordered. There was no time to play around. "You're strong. I could call you my rival, though I'm many ranks higher. The sad truth is, Satan is even stronger. Than both of us. I have a slim chance of being able to defeat him with a well thought out strategy, but the only chance against him is if we team up. The only reason this war wasn't concluded yet, is because Satan never stepped in. Only I've ever detected his aura before, making me able to find it on you, but I couldn't pinpoint him because I was in a crowded area. It's strong, he's strong, and I want you to be careful."_

_"I'm not stupid. I know how to take care of myself."_

_"Bang."_

_"Hyoseong."_

_"Bang." The Head growled. There was no time for games. Did he not understand?_

_"Fine, fine. I get it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be careful. I always am, aren't I?"_

\--

He nodded without looking up. Yongguk would be careful, he had an army to lead and that couldn't happen if he was dead.

* * *

Jongup himself searched for the older brunette as Daehyun searched for Youngjae. Somehing didn't sit well with him. Despite the rudeness and disrespect he'd received earlier, Jongup was far from keen on letting someone go under those terms.

The older brunette that had ditched was far from his dorm, that much the dance major knew. He'd been too troubled to be able to sit on his bed or go to sleep. No. He was jumpy and anxious, he was semi-fearful. Jongup grew quite skilled in reading the body and it's language from being the observant boy he'd been all his life. Daehyun showed all signs of red flags and unsettlement. Unfortunately, the feeling was contagious and Jongip had an unsettled pit of butterflies in his stomach.

He was worried for the other. They could be considered friends now, right? Friends worried for each other. Jongup groaned as he couldn't find the person he'd been looking for.

At that same exact moment, his eyes locked on to a hunched over, defeated-looking figure. Multi-shaded brown locks gave away the person's identity, he was unique. The shorter boy would have, should have, called out to Daehyun. He should have asked him whether or not it was an okay time to interrupt his despair and crumbling moments. Should have gone up to him and helped him up, back to his dorm to get his well-needed rest. It was past 3AM.

He would've done eveything that came to his mind, but his mind went blank as he heard the other mumble some hopeless words.

"Because I'm... " Jongup didn't catch the rest.

There was zero sign of his best friend, Daehyun realized. Not in the dorm, not in the library, and not in any nook and cranny type alleyway tha Youngjae may have gotten himself dragged into. He sat against the wall of a convenience store, contemplating the places he hadn't checked. It didn't do him any good, he knew something was wrong and he knew he was of no use.

"God I'm so fucking stupid!" Daehyun yelled to no one. His hands gripped his brown locks tightly as he let out a frustrated yell. Face turned red, eyes scrunched up and closed tightly as anger and regret flooded his every emotion. He had taken the situation too lightly. He shouldn't have left his best friend alone in his time of fear and anxiousness. He should have been there to support him.

What if he realized this a bit earlier? What if he'd helped Youngjae destroy the almighty Choi Junhong rather than take his time to flirt with a stranger that had no motive other than to help him up like a normal citizen and human being? All of the what ifs ran through his mind like it was the Boston Marathon, and just like the event, something exploded. His floodgates were no longer in tact and he couldn't help but believe his best friend was not to be seen ever again. Dead? Kidnapped?

"If I could... " If only he could. "If I was... " If only he was. "If I didn't... " If only he didn't he would have been able to trace the lingering power of Youngjae's aura, maybe. But he wouldn't be able to find out whether or not the other angel's aura would still have a lasting effect on the area he'd been prior to his disappearance, wherever that was. He wouldn't be able to find out.

"Because I'm a fallen."


	5. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk thinks about the possibilities, but he may just have found his answer.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew Satan was attatched to him. Maybe it was the fact that he knew it was someone he called a friend, that he was near all the time. Whatever the reason, it kept Yongguk awake. He stared at his darkened ceiling and thought of all the possible suspects for Satan.

Han Sunhwa, talked to him during Writing 107, but never talked to him outside of class. She wouldn't leave a strong enough aura on him.

Woo Jiho? They were friends. Both interested in rapping and producing music. He was too busy to ever stay around long enough though.

Hyoseung? No way. He'd felt her aura before. It was powerful, valiant, and took charge. It had every sense of a leader and authority figure within it. There was no possibility of her being a demon with that sort of aura.

Yongguk raked his brain for anybody who'd ever cling to him and stay around for so long that they would have a long lasting impact on the aura around him. Someone who frequently saw him and was with him every day. No one came to mind.

Especially since he was only considering people that he called friends.

* * *

Youngjae was losing consciousness and blood. Fast. Junhong seemed to not care, seeing as a grin remained dormant on his lips. Labored and distant breaths were taken, the angel struggled to steady himself.

"Are you willing to listen yet?" No response. "I'll take that as a yes then!" The demon sprung up from his seat on the ground and twirled his finger, the vines loosening and eventually unwrapping altogether. Youngjae had no energy to run, respond, or fight back. He just sat there, barely listening yet fully paying his undivided attention.

"Well," Junhong started, "to cut it short: you're gonna be bait. To make it long: the Spring Fling is in three weeks and I'm counting on you to sit pretty and attend, while I send out a warning to all demons in the area that there is angel activity. I'd tell you why I need you for this when I could just fake it, but then you'd know too much." A pause. "Anyways, warning sent, demons come, you die, and they massacre everyone else just in case of witnesses. Fun! Right?" Finally the Second in Command stops talking and smiles genuinly, as if the thought of murder was a normal and innocent game.

He stepped close for a moment, however Youngjae was unable to physically inform him of the red flags that were put up in his mind. Instead, he finally let himself slip from the real world and as Junhong realized this, he picked the angel up and took him back to his dorm house, no longer needing to explain anything more.

* * *

"What did you say?" The younger spoke cautiously to the hunched over Daehyun, but it failed to not startle the other as his head shot up and he stumbled while he stood up. He brushed his hair away from covering his eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey... Don't... Hey!" Jongup grabbed Daehyun's arm just before he was too far to catch up to. The older turned and attempted to seem angry, but with tears falling, him biting down on his lip to stifle the waterworks, and eyes puffy from already having started to cry a while ago... he didn't look very threatening.

Daehyun didn't speak but Jongup continued to. "Hey, how about we go back to the dorm. Whatever you need to solve... we can do that when you feel better." A soft smile was plastered on his lips, but the offer of kindness wasn't returned. The angel just pulled his arm from Jongup's grasp and kept walking. The younger followed, sure that it was a silent 'follow me'.

* * *

Observation was the key to everything. Jongup had a sharp eye, and without it, the pair might not have noticed the limp heap blended into the darkness of the night and the thickness of the bushes.

"Hey, is that...? A person?" Jongup stated it slowly, but the Fallen wasted no time in running over to the creature. He felt its features, checked its faint pulse, and examined the warm, rich, and dark liquid that found its way from the body to his fingers.

"It's Youngjae!" He whisper shouted, curling his arms under his best friend's neck and knees. Jongup didn't know that this was the Youngjae Junhong was overly obsessed over, but Daehyun recognized them and so he didn't question it. Said older lifted his best friend bridal style and went inside the dorm house, avoiding late night security guards. There was no light in the hallway, so the two carrying Youngjae were far from realizing how bad the state his body was in actually was. It was only until Daehyun laid the limp body on the couch of their shared dorm and Jongup entered uninvited while turning on unwelcomed lights, did they notice every cut, bruise, and the amount of blood pouring out of his body at a rapid rate.

"Holy fuck." Jongup whispered shakily, while Daehyun's resolve crumbled to pieces.

"Shit- Fuck- Oh my God... Youngjae... Jae... JaeJae... Wake up... For me... Please? Come on man..." Daehyun's breath grew more unstable as he continued to speak, and Jongup decided they couldn't just sit there and hope for the best. He looked for the bathroom door and when he finally found it, he looked over his shoulder and yelled over to Daehyun.

"Take off his clothes!" It was a weird request, but the Fallen understood. He stripped the body before him clean of clothes, ignoring the... man parts. Youngjae needed help, no time to be embarrassed.

He was cleaned in the shower, the sight of water and blood mixing made Daehyun want to vomit. Jongup looked around the bathroom and found bandages, something required in every first aid kit placed in all the dorms. Before bandaging Youngjae, they used alcohol wipes to disinfect around the cuts, and looked into them in order to make sure they weren't deep enough for stitches. Then they wrapped him up. It was a sloppy job compared to the professionals, but Jongup's mother was a doctor and he had some sort of idea of what to do.

After clothing Youngjae in sweats - he would be much more comfortable waking up to clothes - and a white t-shirt, the pair plopped onto the now stained with dried blood couch, relief filled their veins.

"I thought he was gone."

"Is he why you ran off?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "I had to find him. I'm glad I did. He would have..." He didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah."

* * *

Youngjae's eyes fluttered open but the sudden attack of vision made him close them just as fast. He shifted over on his side and slowly opened his eyelids once more, taking in small portions of sight at a time. After getting used to the darkess ( and the crack of light emanating from under the door ) he looked around only to find he was in the dorm's bedroom. A sigh left his lips as relief washed over him. He'd almost relaxed completely, if only the door hadn't opened a crack at the same moment the memories of the hours prior were remembered.

"Oh." An unfamiliar voice came from the silhouette at the door. A strip of light cut down Youngjae's facial features. "Daehyun will be glad you're awake, he seems to really care about you. But he fell asleep... so..."

"It's alright. Who are you?" The injured man squinted in hopes to catch a glimpse at any unique features, but all he could note was the other's sharp jawline.

"My name's Jongup." And that's when Youngjae's heart sunk. He realized it was the boy who was stuck with a bloodthirsty demon as a best friend.

"Are you going to the Spring Fling?"

That was sudden. A question that Jongup wasn't prepared for and yet he answered it with a steady voice, not a hint of hesitation or cautiousness in his tone. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't."

* * *

His cuts and bruises were finally halfway through healing, and soon enough Youngjae was able to go to school with a hoodie, long jeans, sneakers, and poorly done make up to cover any marks or scars.

Unfortunately for him, that meant just in time for finals to start and him being unable to focus. He prepared for so long only to be distracted by the thoughts of what Junhong had said. Youngjae attempted to distract himself, but when repetitive pages of calculus equations were his sole entertainment, it's difficult to not let his mind wander.

In the end he gave up and asked to go to the bathroom, hoping that the last thirty minutes of class when he comes back will be enough for him to fly through the problems with ease.

* * *

 

Lazily he washed his hands, bubbles of diminishing soap popping or sliding down his hand and into the sink drain. He pulled his damp hands from the running water and ran them under the hot blowing air of the automatic dryer. The sink turned off automatically as he did so.

Only, his school didn't invest in those.

And the pressing of a hand next to his head onto a wall was enough proof that it wasn't only the sink being faulty.

"How's my favorite little holy bird doing? Why are you wearing a hoodie? Let the world see what I did to you." A frustrated sigh was let out when Youngjae recognized the voice. While he understood from the moment the faucet turned off, he had a fraction of hope that it was some other jackass, and not this particular one. The voice crushed his hope, grinded it into dust, and threw it into the wind. "You've been missing for half a week, I was getting ready to visit your dorm, I was worried." The last part was a lie. He thinks.

"To believe you were worried would be like saying I'm in love with you. Not gonna happen." Youngjae turned in place, facing the demon who was way too close for comfort, but the angel would never back down. Instead, he glared at the other in a flaming fury. "And I wouldn't have to miss school if a certain _someone_ hadn't nearly killed me. I still have some open wounds you know!" And it hurt like hell! It was a pain in the ass and body in general to have thorns stick through every portion of his skin. He wasn't exactly masochistic, that was saved for some other kinky person. He wasn't one.

"Awe~" Junhong cooed, an amused smirk playing at his lips as he mocked the significantly shorter. His left hand reached up and he lifted Youngjae's chin only slightly, a loving gesture that was filled with mockery and ridicule. As if he would ever care for the creature in front of him. Though... "You're still looking delicious as ever. Maybe I should tell the demons not to kill you, and instead kidnap you. I could use a personal sex slave." His smirk turned sloppy and lazy, though it was admitably sexy. But Youngjae would never tell him that. Or admit it to himself. Never. Ever. Why was he even thinking of it in the first place?!

Red and warmth coated Youngjae's cheeks, but he was supposed to be angry. So in attempt to save face and prove to Junhong that he didn't have an ounce of effect on the angel, he pushed the pink-haired's chest roughly, making him stumble backwards slightly. "Leave me alone, dickhead. I would never be a sex slave to the likes of you, or in general. Fuck off and rot in Hell."

"Gladly. I definitely wouldn't mind rotting at home."

Youngjae exited with a huff.

* * *

Daehyun left his classroom when finals were over. He could have sworn that today's finals were aced, but tomorrow's would be bombed. Oh how he despised science. The Fallen remembered he had a task to do, and set out to find Jongup. Where would the other be at this time? Daehyun knew he went to the same university, but in which building did he frequent his visits? The performing arts building? The science building? Math? Literacy? Art? He didn't know what type of person Jongup was like at school, so he set out to search each and every one.

Beginning with literacy.

* * *

Himchan was angry. Furious. Seething. He walked through the hallways shoving people into the walls and each other, despising them just for being in the halls they had the right to walk through.

Yongguk had been in that crowd. Luckily the person that fell into his arms wasn't hurt and didn't push him far back. He muttered a quick 'you're welcome' to the thankful student until the wave of aura hit him like a house of bricks. The dark, evil, and malicious aura found it's way into Yongguk's every sense. He felt suffocated by the thickness and strength of it. No doubt, it felt like it belonged to a demon high in power. An angry one at that.

Auras were frequently affected by the emotions of the owner. One would feel the original aura depending on the creature, and then an extreme emotion of that aura's owner would add to it. The intensity of the aura also depended on how strong the feeling was. Say someone was relaxing, their aura would be just the original aura, and not as bone chilling or overwhelming as the aura of someone who was furious or depressed. In this case: furious.

Yongguk spotted an angry Himchan's retreating figure and followed it, falling in step behind him as he made his presence unknown. Himchan was too angry to mask his aura, and Yongguk was slowly but surely putting two and two together. He was Satan. Or just someone high in the chain of command. Either way - Himchan wasn't just the playful and lustful guy that'd pester him and skate on thin ice when he continued to get on Yongguk's nerves. No, he was much more dangerous than that. The childish front was just a facade, a distraction. To veer any angel, specifically Yongguk, from the right path. It was well thought out, Yongguk had to admit.

The archangel hid behind a wall when Himchan rounded a corner and suddenly stopped. His boisterous voice rang through the wide hallways. It turned the heads of many. And if the yelling didn't catch their attention, the physical contact surely did.

"You fucking idiots!" Himchan yelled at three boys who'd stood by their artist lockers and chatted away happily, until the older interrupted them. He grabbed the middle of the three and slammed him into a locker by his neck. The boy was lifted so his feet didn't touch the ground, and he struggled to breathe, if the spluttering and coughing was anything to go by. His face reddened quickly.

"You guys are fucking disgusting! Idiots! Rodents!" Insults flew from Himchan's lips naturally. "I'm the cherry on top of this fucking chain of command! I'm at the top of the food chain!" As he continued to speak his aura grew thicker, far from being concealed. It made sure its presence was known. "So you listen to _me_! Try some shit like that again and you're dead!" Himchan punched the guy in his hand in the face and let him go. The boy fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing as he tried to regain air in his lungs. Crouching now, Satan slowly and gently lifted the boy's chin again. "If they weren't around us... you'd be destroyed right now. So don't take this for granted."

With a scowl he got up and left, but not before making eye contact with Yongguk, raising a brow, and giving him a knowing smirk to complete.

* * *

It was his fourth try. The performing arts building. He tried literacy, science, and math, but as he found Jongup dancing in an empty practice room to the sound of silence, he realized how uncharacteristic those majors were for the fun boy he met and was crushing on.

Especially when he moved so gracefully and elegantly on the dance floor. It was beautiful, the way he could crump and backflip and pull off crazy stunts at one moment, and dance slowly and smoothly in the next. Beautiful. Deahyun was mesmerized by the gorgeous man doing what he does best. Dance.

"You never told me you were a dancer." The Fallen's voice cut through the silence and interrupted Jongup. The dancer froze in his spot and then stood straight, looking at Daehyun through the mirror.

"You were kind of too busy running away." At the joke Daehyun smiled sheepishly.

"About that... I never properly apologized for being so... rude. I didn't mean to say that to you when I left, I was-"

"You were worried and angry, it's alright. I really don't need an apology." Jongup turned and walked to the back of the room, grabbing his bag.

"Yes. You deserve it. You were still so nice and I feel so bad. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-" A hand covered Daehyun's mouth and the owner chuckled.

"Shut up. It's okay, I forgive you." He removed the hand.

Daehyun smiled and Jongup swore he saw an angel.

* * *

Classes ended hours ago, resulting in Junhong and Jongup sitting on the couch in awkward positions and playing every video game they owned. There was a concentrated silence until Jongup won and suggested that they played another game. The silence now was uncomfortable.

"I met Youngjae." Jongup decided to break it, sensing the waves of discontent and discomfort that were radiating off of Junhong.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I met him through Daehyun."

Lack of aura guy. The Fallen. Junhong knew him. "Oh." He repeated in astatement rather than a question.

"Why are you always talking about him? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Now to such a question, a normal person would be embarrassed, disgusted, or shocked. Fortunately, Junhong wasn't a normal person, and the situation didn't turn awkward. Instead of the three options, Junhong laughed. He laughed heartily, truly believing the statement that was processed through the other's brain and then sent out of his lips was a joke. "Fuck no, man. But, he's interesting." He couldn't tell Jongup that Youngjae was going to assist him in a massacre. He couldn't warn him that he might be among the deaths himself.

It was then that memories of that one moment in the garden came flooding back. Junhong had avoided Youngjae for a few days after that, but came to the realization that ignoring him could jeopardize his plans, and Himchan would murder him. With that as his reason, he had pulled himself together and proceeded to kidnap and explain to him. Now that everything was out of the way and all he had to do was wait for the date of the Spring Fling, there was no stopping Junhong from thinking of the confusing chitchat from the garden. It made him feel... awkward.

"Hey, yo. You okay? You still want to play video games?"

"I need to think." Junhong left the dorm and the building, welcoming the chill air outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for taking so long!! I had exams, projects, and competitions so. But now that's over!
> 
> DID YOU SEE ZELO GRINDING IN PILLOWTALK I NEARLY DIED OH MY GOD!!
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for not updating in a while, it's a little longer than usual ;) Also, *fangirls over own story because daeup* also oohhh Himchan was angry~~~
> 
> Please upvote and subscribe if you like the story~ Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	6. I'm Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhong had a change of heart... and hair?

The evening air was welcoming. It enveloped the tall male as he walked down the sidewalk of the city. He accepted the goosebumps that began to form slowly on the thin top layer of his skin. Junhong shoved his hands further down his pockets. His eyes remained concentrated on the ground as he walked, as if he set out on a mission to examine every crack, the moss growing in them, and the footprints others left in the cement before it had dried. But that wasn't what Junhong was doing. In fact, his mind was on a much more complicated topic than something as simple as the sidewalk.

The garden scene with Youngjae occupied his thoughts and he had no idea why. Youngjae's lines kept repeating in his head.

_"Why would you kill her like that?! And then you don't even care! And ripping out her wings! That's humiliating to angels! You're fucking horrible!" The insults and examples kept flowing out like a stream a water from a crack in the rocks. Youngjae was visibly angry._

_Junhong grabbed the other's wrists with his own hands. The warm tingling sensation of skin on skin contact coursing through his veins. His own expression was serious._

_"I think you forget what I am, Yoo Youngjae. I am a demon, not a little baby saint, or a human with morals. My entire existence revolves around doing the wrong thing, I'm just fitting in."_

_Youngjae's head hung lower than the moment prior, and his grip on Junhong's collar loosened. "You don't have to fit in. Why do you have to murder? Why were we placed on Earth to do things like this if we're told to live a normal life? Shouldn't we be more focused on fitting with the humans rather than fitting in with our kind?"_

_"Are you... " The demon started. "Suggesting we should end the battle between our races...? Are you fucking crazy?"_

_"My first fight with a demon I was incapable of doing shit. I'm inferior and useless to the war if I can't aid in defeating someone high up. What's worse, I think back at the hypocritical rules for an angel. Thou shall not kill, right? But why are we killing you guys?"_

_"Everyone has a role and everyone should follow it, that's that. I'm a demon, manipulative, murdering, evil. I fight angels. I use angels, just as I'm planning on using you. You're an angel, you try your best to defeat me, even though you may lose. That's just how it is."_

_"And what if I don't like how it is?"_

A sigh left Junhong's unconsciously parted lips. Never had he felt so conflicted on a topic, but somehow Youngjae's defeated words and the fire in his eyes as he spoke adamantly about his opinion had an affect on Junhong that even he didn't understand. His brows were furrowed and his face held a concentrated expression. If any of his 'friends' could see him now, they'd know something was completely and utterly wrong - Junhong was never like this. He never allowed himself to feel anything more than amused and cocky. Anything such as sadness or confusion was thrown away, there was no time for such trivial matters. He played with a strand of his pink hair as he thought. The demon had dyed it pink for the sake of pissing one of his targets off; they hated the color pink. It was wonderful to be the object of their annoyance at every waking moment and Junhong couldn't feel better. But right now he despised the color of his hair for being so bright and colorful while he felt a darkness surround him everywhere. Even his seemingly nonexistant heart. It mocked him.

The demon walked into a salon and gave himself a task to distract him.

* * *

Youngjae watched Daehyun eat without touching his own plate of food. The small diner was full, and they could barely squeeze themselves into a table for two people. Unfortunately, contrast to Daehyun's belief, Youngjae never had an appetite since the older came home and the angel asked him if he'd like to go somewhere for lunch. It was a no brainer that Daehyun would agree, he couldn't deny a free meal - Youngjae offered to pay for it. Said person was busying his thoughts. His mind was analyzing what Junhong said. It was true, Daehyun lacked an aura but Youngjae never asked him what level angel he was. It could be Daehyun was high in power and was able to mask his aura, like Yongguk. Or he could be an unsolved mystery that Youngjae never bothered to pay attention to. Either way, Youngjae knew exactly what he was going to ask when Daehyun asked,

"What's wrong? You haven't even lifted your chopsticks."

"What level in the angel hierarchy are you?"

Daehyun clearly didn't suspect a thing. He was shocked at the question that was asked so straightforwardly. His food was halfway on the path to his mouth but rather than reach its destination, it fell from his eating utensils and back onto the plate it was on prior. Daehyun placed his chopsticks down carefully and wiped his mouth with a napkin, all the while looking at Youngjae with narrowed eyes. If he wasn't suspicious before he definitely was now. He thought carefully about his answer. Unfortunately, Youngjae's motive was unclear; therefore, Daehyun didn't know which route would save him. He chose the answer that led to his revealing.

"Mediocre. Just like you. Why?" Short statements, a simple question. He didn't give away too much information. However, that was all the angel needed to grow curious. The blonde's head tilted to the left, his tongue clicking in his mouth as he gazed upon Daehyun's bewildered expression. It was clear he knew something now.

"Where's your aura?"

Daehyun nearly choked on air. He started coughing uncontrollably, but Youngjae didn't bother to help him. No, the angel sat there, arms crossing and eyes still locked onto the other. Daehyun found ahold of his drink and cleared his throat. The brunette ran a hand through his hair, trying to find something - anything. Any excuse that would allow him an escape from Youngjae's prying questions. The younger was intellegent, it was no doubt he would have found out at some point. But Daehyun only turned Fallen a few months ago, how could he have uncovered the reality so quickly? There had to be some aid.

"Before I tell you, who said it?"

Youngjae smiled. "Said what?"

The older sighed, looking off to his right. "Who gave you the hint? Who made you suspicious? I know you wouldn't ask unless someone else gave you a guide. You were never suspicious of me." Youngjae nearly scoffed at Daehyun's unwavering belief in the angel's loyalty and trust. But he couldn't deny that he never was suspicious of the Fallen. No, in fact the Fallen had been the only person Youngjae kept close. He confided in the other like nobody else.

"Tell me first and I'll tell you. It's only fair."

The brunette looked straight into Youngjae's eyes with a fire in his own. His voice was low, nearly a murmur; clearly meant for Youngjae's ears and Youngjae's ears alone. "I'm a fallen angel." Daehyun's dark expression proved his seriousness. It wasn't a joke nor a prank. The words were true. Youngjae's eyes went wide, there was only one way Daehyun could be fallen angel. God forgived most except...

"You murdered an angel!" Youngjae stood up abruptly, whisper-shouting his words but still alarming Daehyun to the point where the brunette was forced to clamp a hand over the blonde's mouth before he said anything more. He pulled out his wallet, despite how Youngjae had offered to pay, and placed money on the table. They couldn't talk in a place so crowded. It was dangerous, angels could be anywhere. Daehyun nodded his head towards the door and started walking in that direction, Youngjae close behind.

Hyoseong smirked from the table behind theirs and pulled out her phone. Yongguk just _had_ to know this one.

* * *

Said Yongguk was occupied at the moment. How Himchan could act so normal around him despite knowing he knew was beyond belief. Satan wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck, instigating a push-his-arms-away reaction from Yongguk. The archangel looked at a notepad full of lyrics, scribbles, and notes, but he was far from focused at the task at hand. No, only the fact that Himchan was a malicious entity could grab the archangel's attention. When Himchan decided to reach out to Yongguk once more, said angel dropped his notepad, grabbed the other's wrists, and pinned him against the wall of the studio. A scowl played on his lips, he wanted to murder the demon before him.

"Oh, feisty now are we? If you like that sort of thing, I'm all down. Daddy or master? You pick." Yongguk's grip on the other's wrists tightened and said other pouted. "Ouch, hurts a little too much, Gukkie. That isn't what I consented. I could call this sexual assault. Or something."

"Don't call me that and shut up, _demon_. Just who the fuck are you?" Himchan smirked. He leaned closer to Yongguk, who'd already been way to close and instinctively leaned back, and whispered.

"Take a guess, sweetie." Satan knew. He knew that Yongguk felt his aura that day. His anger radiated off of him and it was uncontrollable. He knew his cover was blown but it didn't bother him in the slightest. No, Himchan didn't give two flying fucks about who knew. He knew he was the strongest being out there but chose not to join the war. He allowed Zelo to take command and lead the army, but he himself stood back in the shadows. Many called it cowardly, but only wise people - like Yongguk and Hyoseong - only they knew. If Himchan joined the war, it'd be over in two day's time. Two archangels, Hyoseong and Yongguk, would still only have less than half percentage of a chance to beat Himchan. He was overpowered, but only because he was evil.

"Satan."

"Bingo." Swiftly the shorter released himself from Yongguk's grasp and smiled as he walked away. "Don't try me Yongguk, just act oblivious." There was something in his tone that would give Yongguk nightmares, and the archangel knew he didn't want to hear that again. His phone rang as he thought, breaking him from his analyzation of Kim Himchan. He pulled the device out from his back pocket, the oversized t-shirt he wore obstructing his path to reaching the cellphone. When it was finally in his grasp and next to his ear, Hyoseong took no time in catching his attention.

"You'll never guess what I found out."

"Same here."

"Meet me at my house in an hour."

* * *

The pair walked slowly. They walked in silence until Youngjae couldn't bear it anymore. "Can you explain already?!" He finally burst, paying no heed to Daehyun's wincing as his shriek pierced the other's eardrums. Daehyun sent a small glare to Youngjae in response, but then decided that elaborating on why he was a Fallen angel would be his best way out of bleeding ears.

"I murdered another angel, yes. But don't hate me just yet."

"Too late for that."

Daehyun ignored him. "I was possessed by a demon."

"Possession? There's no such thing as demon possession, that's a human theory that's clearly false."

"Can you shut up for two minutes Youngjae?" Youngjae didn't respond with a sarcastic comeback and resorted to scrunching up his face in disgust at Daehyun's short-lived rudeness. "There is demon possession. Angels can be possessed if they falter or stray from their path of light. That happened when I was in a dark place... when my father died." Daehyun was ultimately close with his father. His father was human, because angels are not born but instead chosen by God at a young age, however Daehyun trusted him enough to tell him of his secret. Not even his own mother or sister knew of Daehyun's extraordinary aura and 'magic'. Only his father.

When Daehyun's father passed, the Fallen broke down and was reduced to a sobbing heap of flesh. While he might have been able to get over it in two weeks or so, rather than the five months it took to relieve himself of sadness, the effect lasted longer because he knew it was a demon that killed his father. He swore to destroy all demons, to murder anyone and everyone associated to them.

But Daehyun was vulnerable at that point. His feelings were all over the place and at the time he didn't have anyone to protect him. Youngjae had stayed at the dorm when Daehyun was visiting home, he couldn't even go to his best friend for assistance. A demon used Daehyun's vulnerable state to its advantage. He was forced to murder another angel.

"When?" Youngjae closed his eyes and stopped walking, Daehyun quickly mimicking his friend but keeping his eyes open.

"Christmas break. Last year. He died... I couldn't control myself. I was weak. And I became a murderer. But I couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me. You barely believe me."

"I believe you." Youngjae said slowly, reluctant to admit the truth and prove every myth and theory about demon possession wrong. "Is there away to revert back to an angel?" Fallen angels are basically humans with scars on their backs. They were useless and Youngjae needed someone with power if he was going to fight against Junhong.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded as he spoke. "Yeah, there's one way to come back. You'd have to become one of those pesky guardian angels for someone you care about. But I don't like the idea - having to stick to a human for the rest of their lives no matter where they go and what they do? It's tedious." He drew a long breath and exhaled. "I'd rather stay like this. You're an angel so I'm not allowed to be your guardian angel and I don't love anybody enough to protect them for the rest of their life."

His best friend frowned.

* * *

"A fallen? He never gave me that feel before."

"He didn't give you any feel, because he had no aura. He's a fallen because he murdered an angel - but I don't know who." Hyoseong leaned back into the couch, a triumphant smirk playing on her lips when she thought of her new discovery. Yongguk wasn't so clear on the subject, however.

"How is this surprising news for you? Aren't you the head of the Order? Didn't you strip him of his title and make him a fallen angel?"

Hyoseong shook her head. "No, only God can forgive or hold a grudge. We only find out from the Fallen themselves." She played with a strand of her dyed silver hair as Yongguk digested the information. "So what did you want to tell me?" Yongguk's thoughts were a distant memory as he was brought back to his reality. He looked towards Hyoseong and folded his hands. His index fingers tapped against each other as he placed his hands in front of his mouth in seriousness. Hyoseong shifted uncomfortably.

"I know who Satan is."

* * *

The next day, Youngjae nearly didn't recognize the demon in front of him. He was too focused on the change rather than the fact that the same dreaded asshole he dealt with nearly every day now was in his personal space. No - something else caught his attention to the point where he could no longer remember his hatred for the other. Junhong passed a hand through his hair and smirked cockily. "Do you like it?"

The angel stood with his mouth slightly agape. He wanted to nod, say yes, and admit the other looked less playful and more handsome. But that'd ruin his dignity and sense of pride. He had a reputation to hold up, his 'hate everything Junhong' reputation. That wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"It looks weird. Fix that." Youngjae pulled a face as he spoke in order to convey his false disgust.

Junhong pouted. "Really, I thought blue fit me?"

"Yeah, no. Just like how trying to act cute doesn't either." Junhong grinned at that as he played with his soft blue hair. After a few seconds he leaned closer to Youngjae and ran a hand through the shorter's blonde locks. Youngjae instinctively froze, not bothering to pull away despite the looks they received from passerbys who had the wrong idea about their close proximity. "Stop touching me." He commanded when he regained his senses and released himself from the demon's touch.

"Admit I'm sexy and I will." Junhong stepped closer. Youngjae stepped back.

"You're not sexy." Another step forward. Another step back.

"Liar." One forward. One back.

"Not lying, you're ugly as shit." Youngjae hits a locker with his back, and Junhong steps closer as a way to silently tell the other he had no escape.

"Just say it and I'll leave you alone."

Youngjae sighed, not believing the next words that would leave his mouth as he averted his gaze. "You're sexy as fuck."

Junhong whistled and stepped away from Youngjae. "Wow, I only asked for a 'you're sexy', but now I know how you really feel." Youngjae turned crimson.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know what happened, and he's scared to find out.

Daehyun had asked Youngjae to fulfill his end of the deal and he was told that Junhong had gave him a fun fact about Daehyun's lack of aura. The Fallen was fuming, finally understanding why Youngjae despised the demon so much. Other than the fact that he was a demon, of course.

When he caught sight of the demon he was looking for, it took him a few moments to realize it was him. Last time Daehyun had checked, the male had pink hair. However, it had been changed to blue in the time he stopped seeing him around. Ignoring the two others around Junhong - Himchan and Jongup - Daehyun marched over to their area.

"You, blueberry." He stuck out his index finger to point directly at the tall demon. "Come with me, we're gonna have a little talk." Junhong raised his eyebrow and glanced at Himchan, who seemed to be saying something with his eyes. Unforunately, Junhong was slightly dense in that department, as shown by the confusion in his visage.

"You know I'm not involved, Zelo. Deal with them yourself. That's why you're in charge." The statement was vague enough for Jongup to not get suspicious - then again, he was overall not a nosy person. For that, the demons were thankful. Daehyun's confidence began to fade when Himchan's narrowed eyes landed on him. A smirk grew on Satan's lips. "Ooh~ I see then. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was talking to Daehyun. The sentences were coded and passive, but the Fallen understood.

Himchan could tell he was a Fallen and warned him not to challenge Junhong. Daehyun was unable to use his power to counter Junhong anyways. But the Fallen had no intent on fighting Junhong. In fact, he wanted to give him a warning, but avoid physically going against him at all costs. He knew that he was at a grave disadvantage to Junhong either way.

"Shut up you. Come with me. Now."

"Daehyun, everything alright?" Jongup looked at him with concern. Daehyun's demanding tone had caught the dancer's attention. He had a glimpse of the Fallen's serious tone once before, but to have a better view of how the man behaved in fury was something new.

"Yeah, yeah. Soon as your friend stops chewing gum loudly, spits it out, and comes with me."

Junhong popped his bubble and sucked in the thin layer of gum that remained. "Calm your attitude, penguin. Since you're so adamant on talking to me, I guess I'll humor you. Let's go." The demon walked past Daehyun.

Said brunette watched the blue haired man's retreating figure and quickly jogged to catch up. "Penguin?"

"Yup, 'cause you're flightless." Junhong's bored expression was altered with a smirk when he spotted Daehyun's wince from the corner of his eye. That hit a nerve, didn't it?

It was only when they were at the opening of the garden did Junhong notice where Daehyun was leading him to. He groaned, turning around and walking a few steps away before Daehyun grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no. We need to talk. Follow me, don't you dare walk away."

"I don't need to listen to you. If you really need to talk, can't we do it elsewhere?"

"Ugh, what do you have against the garden? Damn, do demons just despise anything tranquil?"

"No, I just despise this place because- because..." Junhong pouted, seeming all too normal for someone who planned out a whole massacre. "Let's get this over with. Quickly." He didn't want to stand in the garden filled with an unpleasant memory any longer than he had to. Luckily, Daehyun didn't pry, but Junhong be damned if he believed the brunette wouldn't tell Youngjae about it.

"Alright, let's be straightforward. What I am is none of your concern. You have no right to tell anybody or give tidbits to your sex toys, got it?"

Junhong scoffed, but then his expression stiffened. "Sex toys? What?"

Daehyun rolled his eyes. "Youngjae you fucking dumbass. Now he knows a secret I've been trying to keep hidden from him and everyone else because you wanted to drop some knowledge. Watch yourself. Don't you dare do it again."

The demon was sure Youngjae would hate to hear that label. "Ooh~ That's what you're angry about. Hmn, you've been doing a pretty bad job at keeping your little secret." He hummed. "Is that a threat?" Junhong tilted his head and smiled cutely, but it could only be deemed as creepy in the current situation. The expression was threatening. It reminded Daehyun of children in horror movies with yet existent baby fat in their cheeks that made them look all too adorable until they brutally murdered their own parents.

Daehyun gulped, fear building up in the pit of his stomach. He understood it better now. Youngjae's fear, how frightened he got. He understood it better and he mentally applauded his best friend for dealing with such a person constantly. Daehyun nodded in response to the demon, not trusting his voice to come easy and smoothly. He expected a voice crack, or his voice to come out as a murmer or whisper. Either way, the Fallen didn't want to display any form of weakness. Not like Junhong couldn't tell anyways.

"Even if I tell every angel and demon I know, just what can you do about it?" Daehyun swallowed again. He looked around nervously, not knowing how to answer the question. He was trapped. A bird with clipped wings in a cage, waiting to be slaughtered and turned into a Thanksgiving entrée. Junhong smirked. "I think we're done here." The taller took his leave without looking back at Daehyun.

When he was out of the brunette's line of vision, Daehyun fell to his knees as they could no longer support his weight. His hands covered his face in frustration and his heart was beating fast. It began to slow down, coming down from it's high that had been caused by fear.

"God, I hate demons."

* * *

"Are you a fucking idiot? Did you really think confronting him would work? What if you got into a fight and he killed you? Hm? What would I do then? Dumbass, think a little. Or let me do the thinking for you." Youngjae could go on for days about how stupid and idiotic his best friend had been to nearly waste his life away. Who would annoy the blonde and force him to enjoy life if Daehyun was gone?

Daehyun's mouth opened and closed multiple times, as if he were imitating the movement of a fish. In his thought process, he decided to tell Youngjae about his discovery. "I'm not completely idiotic. I found out something weird about him. When I tried to talk to him in the garden he really wanted to not go in. He seemed to be avoiding something, maybe someone."

The statement left Youngjae bewildered for a few moments, but suddenly it clicked. He understood and his understanding was unpleasant. Warmth quickly found its way to his cheeks and red began to color his skin. He kept quiet and looked away, prompting confusion from Daehyun.

* * *

Himchan leaned his back against the wall and looked Yongguk straight in the eye, expression bored. This was the second time Yongguk was this close, his hand pressed against the wall behind the demon. They'd been in a stare down for a good three minutes, unmoving. No students meandered in the hallways to have a view of the moment.

Yongguk was analyzing, attempting to figure out if there was some kind of joke, a trick. Someone like Himchan - how could they be Satan? And why would Satan choose to abstain from the war? So many questions were swimming in his head but for some reason unbeknownst to him, Yongguk didn't want to test the waters. Or maybe he did. Maybe he was just scared of the answers he'd get. Maybe he was scared he'd instigate the joining of Himchan in the war.

"Do you get it yet? Or do you still have questions?" Himchan remained calm, casual, bored, and terrifyingly indifferent. No trace of the playful and clingy person that Yongguk used to blow off his shoulders and tell off. He sort of wished that the other would bring back his joking and lustful personality. His bothersome flirting and his pesky skinship. The Himchan he saw now was terrifying. He was all too serious and showed his authoritive personality more often than not.

It was the personality of someone that would destroy you without a second thought. That's what the archangel was afraid of.

"I don't. I don't get it at all." Yongguk pushed himself off the wall but Himchan didn't move. "You're a good actor. I applaud you for that."

Himchan hummed. "I wasn't acting." A smile spread on his lips. "Think about that."

He wasn't acting. He never did. Since the year he'd caught sight of Yongguk and began to bother the music major, he never acted. Sure, the man liked to flirt around and played with feelings. But all of the victims normally ended up dead. He'd never played the game this long. Usually Himchan would get something sexual out of it and killed the person, but if they were unresponsive he'd just kill them without gaining anything more. The man never chased after someone for so long - even less for nearly four years.

At first he thought it was because the other was an angel, but it wasn't realistic. The sense of thrill whenever he was near Yongguk. The way he couldn't seem to detach himself from the other.

But no. That was forbidden. He couldn't. Being with an angel - it was... despicable for his race. it wasn't something he could simply just do.

Himchan's plan had been to have sex with Yongguk and hope that in the end it'd all been lust. He hoped for it. But Yongguk made it harder than it needed to be.

Himchan left Yongguk to his own devices and left the scene he never wished to be a part of.

* * *

Jongup entered the convenience store in search of food. The grocery store had already closed and even if it was open he wouldn't know what to buy. Himchan usually came through with the groceries because he always cooked for Junhong and him. Jongup had not an ounce of an idea of how to cook anything but rice - he wasn't going eat rice for the rest of his life. Junhong was no where near any better in the cooking department. The younger male somehow burned water; Jongup didn't even know that was possible.

The dancer looked around to find ramen cups and settled for those. They'd have to survive on instant noodles until Himchan made another trip to the grocery store.

He payed with whatever money he had and exited the store. The walk back to the campus wasn't long, but the darkness that began to set over the city made everything seem more ominous. Not that Jongup wasn't used to the setting, he'd been in the place for a while now. He began to walk.

It didn't last long, however, as he was pulled back by a gloved hand and an arm wrapped around his waist. He started being dragged back, possibly into a van or an alleyway, he didn't know.

"You're coming with me, boy. You're pretty special, you know?"

No. He didn't know. And he didn't care to. As panic settled in the pit of his stomach, Jongup looked for any opening - there were none. So he instead he chose an unsuccessful tactic and screamed. He screamed to the top of his lungs despite the noise being muffled by the glove restricting his voice. It was useless and he didn't get the result he asked for, but it didn't matter when he still found some type of escape.

Something otherworldy. A sense of power. Something invisible yet explosive. It blew away his attacker and slammed them into a brick wall of an apartment building. Jongup breathed in and turned his head to find the person unconscious and their neck turned in an abnormal way. His escape didn't help to relieve his panic when a new problem arose. Jongup quickly checked the pulse of the person, finding nothing but skin and the feeling of veins.

They were dead.

Jongup got up and ran all the way to the dorms, not stopping to catch his breath even once.

* * *

Junhong nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to the dorm slammed open and revealed a panting and red faced Jongup. Tears had streamed down his face and he closed the door, sniffling slightly. Jongup set down a bag containing the ramen cups and finally fell on his weak knees.

The demon rose from his seat on the couch and walked over to Jongup, crouching down. "What happened?" His tone was concerned and strict. He was ready to defend Jongup should anyone have done something to him.

Jongup breathed in and out. He paused. He didn't look at Junhong. "Junhong... I was attacked- they grabbed- and I couldnt- I tried to scream- but then they stopped and just- I don't... I don't know what happened Junhong I swear I don't know-" Jongup cried harder and breathed unevenly with every word he let out. This sight of Jongup was new. The man who always smiled, just what could have occurred that he was crying hysterically?

"Jongup. Calm down. What happened? Seriously."

Jongup finally looked at Junhong dead in the eye. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes, calming his shaky voice to say those five words.

"Junhong, I killed a man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, what do you think Jongup did? What do you think happened??
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyways, a nice sneak peak of Jongup and wow Himchan looks like we know a little more about you, huh? 
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	8. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongup is special and Junhong is just doing his job.

Jongup hadn't gone to school for the next few days - he didn't even get ready for the Spring Fling that was coming in three. Honestly, the male gave up on going. He decided to use the excuse that Youngjae told him not to - for some reason. Junhong didn't go to school either, despite Jongup's protests that the male couldn't fail because of him.

But Junhong had different reasons to stay behind. He had orders to follow - this wasn't a game. Most of his tasks he took lightly; playing around and acting cocky. Jongup, however, he was special. At least that's what Himchan said. Something about an old prophecy - philosophy - theory - whatever. He didn't go into detail, but Jongup could be dangerous was all he said. Junhong was under strict orders to watch over him and keep an eye out for any strange actions.

So far there was nothing to say.

"Junhong... You don't need to stay around all the time." Jongup groaned, finding Junhong at his bedside yet again. He knew that his friend should have classes at the moment and that he was missing them. That was extremely detrimental to his grades - it could impact his ability to graduate. Jongup, on the other hand, was able to ask his friend Mingyu to send him the work and instructions so that he could complete them while in the dorm.

Junhong refrained from responding for a while, taking in Jongup's disheveled appearance. Bags had begun to form under his eyes, his hair was sticking up in random places, and he stunk. Being buried in your thoughts and blankets for a while left no room for showering. The demon looked at his dormmate's lifeless eyes and the darkness forming under them once more. "Those nightmares taking a toll on you, huh?"

Jongup's eyes immediately widened. "How'd you know?" He hadn't told Junhong about the nightmares, and didn't think the other was awake long enough to find out. How stupid of him to not be more careful around Junhong.

"I don't sleep a lot." Truthfully, he never did. With Jongup's condition or without it. He was always busy with his thoughts and never believed sleeping mattered much anyways. Though the bliss of the darkness and peace that encompassed him whenever he slept was delightful. Junhong slept even less when Youngjae implanted his stupid ideas into his heads. He'd never stopped thinking of the words etched into his memory since then. There was some truth in the statements - and that's what scared him. "I thought you'd know that by now."

Jongup looked down. "Not very perceptive right now." He sighed and pulled blankets off his body, finally getting off his bed. "Let's go eat breakfast."

"And finally go outside?" His voice was hopeful.

"Well," the elder looked outside a window and viewed the clear sky and blue tone that the scenery outside seemed to take up, "I guess."

* * *

Himchan's brows furrowed and unfurrowed as he thought of Jongup's situation. He could be correct in his analyzation of the occurrence, but he could also be wrong. Himchan couldn't afford to be wrong at the time. Not when someone like that could be walking around freely. Someone who could be easily influenced into joining the opposing side - someone who could be the advantage against demons and angels alike.

Someone slammed a plate with stacked pancakes onto the table before him and the chair opposite of his screeched as it was pulled back. His pupils dilated when he looked up and realized who it was.

"You look thoughtful, but I'm not really interested in what you're thinking about - probably. Anyways, you said you weren't acting. What did you mean by that?" Yongguk had been a state of confusion since the moment Himchan left after he stated he hadn't been acting previous to his identity revealing. Despite the answer seeming obvious to Satan, Yongguk thought the puzzle was impossible to complete.

"Really?" Himchan spat, a look of annoyance taking over the form of his visage. "I don't have time for this right now, go away." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

Leaning back against his chair, Yongguk scoffed and crossed his arms. "Wow," he tutted, "isn't this an ironic turn of events? You're the one turning me away."

"And unlike you, I'll actually let you stay on the condition that you keep quiet and eat your cooling pancakes. Don't want them to get too cold, love." Himchan mocked, lips pursing and eyebrows raising as a form of displaying his sass. Not that he actually needed to give a physical demonstration, his tone was enough to get his point across. Yongguk cut off a piece of his pancake and ate it.

"I'll eat the pancakes but I won't keep quiet." He swallowed. Himchan rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Where are your friends? Don't you usually hang around a group?"

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to be with a group?" Himchan finally understood Yongguk's point of view when he'd been pining for the archangel. Yongguk smiled. He didn't know why he let himself smile - it just came naturally with the moment. They seemed like a bickering couple, or two best friends, it was funny.

The angel stuck his fork into the last slice of pancake and held it up. "You're much better not acting like you're the lord of thousands of evil creatures. Actually, I'd think we could be friends if it wasn't for that." Himchan rose a brow, but Yongguk just countered it by sticking the slice of pancake in front of Himchan's face. "Say ah, Satan." The man addressed opened his mouth slightly in surprise, his second eyebrow raising to convey his shock. "Open." Without another thought, Himchan grabbed the fork and slammed it onto Yongguk's plate.

"How could you be so carefree in your situation?" If it were Himchan up against someone so strong, he'd be tense and wary of any sly moves they would pull.

"You haven't joined the war and don't seem to plan on it." Yongguk shrugged. "If you attacked me you'd be unintentionally joining the war, and for some reason you're trying to avoid that."

"You do realize if I joined that could mean game over for you, right?"

The angel stood. "That could also not. You're hiding something, and I intend on figuring it out. Could be our one way ticket to victory." Himchan watched the retreating image of Yongguk's back as he walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. He scoffed and reached for the fork left on the man's plate, sticking the last slice of pancake in his mouth. Might as well not let it go to waste.

* * *

"Youngjae!"

Said male turned quickly at the sound of such a deep voice calling his name. Only one person's voice could sound like it had the depth of a cave. "Yongguk?" Truth be told, Yongguk never spoke to Youngjae much - it was surprising that he'd initiate a conversation so easily. Youngjae, on the other hand, kept his shoulders tense and back straight. He stood on the right side of the road on campus, waiting for Yongguk to reach him.

"You're smart right, do you ever do some digging on people?"

Youngjae's eyes narrowed. "If... If they pertain to me, yeah. Why?" Yongguk grinned.

"Great! Do you know anything about Kim Himchan?"

Really? "Everybody who exists near this campus knows about Himchan. Specifics?"

Yongguk scratched his head in thought. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. The only lead he had was that Himchan said he wasn't acting when the topic of his previous personality was addressed. "Did you notice anything about his behavior?"

"Oh!" Youngjae exclaimed. "He has a staring habit, apparently. I remember this girl I talked to, she had a crush on Himchan but said he always stared at this one guy. She didn't know who it was though."

"Really?" Fingers grazed Youngjae's sides and stopped to get a grip on his waist. The voice was low and right in Youngjae's ear, causing him to shiver as he stood - frozen.

"Junhong."

"The one and only, babe."

"Don't call me that. Why are you here?" Youngjae attempted to move away from the demon, only to get pulled closer, back pressed against the other's chest.

"Because a certain man is asking too many questions." Junhong looked up to Yongguk and glared. "And a certain other man is starting to give too much information." Of course Junhong knew of Himchan's fixation on Yongguk. He didn't know where the obsession originated from, but he was smart enough to see that it wasn't something Himchan wanted people to notice.

Jongup neared the trio, having followed after Junhong in a slower pace. "Hey, Youngjae. Oh... Yongguk, hi." Yongguk raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

"No you don't, but more importantly, Jongup... are you okay?" Youngjae asked as he noticed the state Jongup's appearance was in. Junhong's hands slid down a fraction to the angel's hips before sliding off completely. The atmosphere was no longer something he could play with.

"No. But I'll manage." He was straightforward. Jongup didn't like to hide his feelings much. He preferred to tell people who were interested in his emotions the truth. Lying only led to being hurt - at least that's what he believed. Youngjae nodded at the statement and ruffled the top of Jongup's head. He may not have known Jongup that well, but the only way Youngjae thought he could convey reassurance was through physical representations. He wasn't good with words.

Yongguk had been looking at Junhong the whole time, who'd been looking at Youngjae most of it. He'd heard of the male and he knew he was strong. Junhong glanced over to the archangel and scoffed slightly before looking at Youngjae again.

"Junhong, I'm going back to the dorm. It's not far so you don't have to come with me."

Junhong's gaze flickered in between Jongup and Youngjae. "Alright. Been like your bodyguard since forever. I'll let you have your space." The demon was hesitant in letting Jongup be alone, but he had another problem arising. He didn't know how much Youngjae knew, but he wasn't about to let Yongguk find out. When Jongup left the scene, he turned his body towards Yongguk again.

"You're too curious. Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"But satisfaction brought it back." Yongguk's tone grew serious. He knew Himchan would never attack, but Junhong was a mystery to him.

"I won't let you get the satisfaction, if that's what you think." The demon stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Youngjae moved to be on Yongguk's side. "Yongguk, he's planning something." The words rang in Junhong's ears, alerting him. "On the night of the Spri-" Junhong disappeared and reappeared behind Youngjae. It wasn't teleportation, it was speed. Too fast for Yongguk to react, especially when he was off guard. A hand reached out and clamped over Youngjae's mouth, another held his wrist and placed the thumb over his vein.

"It'd be smart of you to shut your mouth." Youngjae looked to the side as he was warned and watched Yongguk pull his leg back. Without warning the angel ducked his head and the archangel swung his roundhouse kick in. Junhong let go of Youngjae in order to bend back so that he could avoid the kick. As he nearly lost his balance, he used his hands to spring him backwards before Youngjae could land a sweep to his legs. He landed on his feet, sliding back slightly. "Two against one, pretty unfair don't you think?" The demon could easily destroy Youngjae, but he wasn't Himchan. His power didn't exceed Yongguk's own. They were on par.

"Call your leader here then. Oh wait, he doesn't plan on joining, does he?"

Junhong scoffed, a smirk dancing on his lips. "I wouldn't tempt him if I were you." Yongguk's arma began to form along with his wings - there was no way out of this fight without fleeing. Junhong had to much pride at stake to do that.

* * *

Jongup nearly made it to the dorm house without a problem. Honestly, if he'd just close his eyes and ignore the ghastly figure that he'd seen down the sidewalk, he could have. Unfortunately, glancing at it seemed to have caught its attention, and now he had something otherwordly approaching him. It was like something out of a horror movie. With his neck twisted unnaturally and eyes wide. The ghost wore black clothing and dark gloves. A memory from that night flashed in Jongup's mind.

"What do you want?" The male asked, fear building up in his stomach.

"What do I want?!" The ghost yelled. "You're the one that did this! I'm stuck in this limbo until you get me out of it! You sicko!"

"I don't even know what I did!"

"You killed me! You monster! I didn't know you'd use your power like that!"

Jongup held back tears, already reliving the memory of the murder. Cops never found out who it was, and none of the suspects matched Jongup. He could thank Junhong for that - he would too. If he knew it was Junhong who tampered with the evidence. "It's not... I don't know what happened..." He whimpered. "And... you attacked me first!" The male screamed, his throat in pain from holding back tears and screaming at the same time.

"Huh. Just send me to Heaven or Hell already, you monster."

"Heaven... or Hell...? I'm not God! I don't do that!" But if he was, the ghost would definitely go to Hell. "And stop calling me a monster!"

"You really don't know your power do you? Okay, that you can figure out yourself. But right now, think of where you want me to go, and touch me." Jongup nearly reahed out but hesitated halfway through. What would be the consequences? Did he really want to send someone to Hell?

"I-" He sighed, arm falling to his side once more. "I can't do that, I can't decide someone's fate. It's not choice to make."

"Idiot. You wouldn't be the gate keeper if it wasn't your choice. To be someone with your power and responsibility requires that you don't let emotions get in the way. If I have to walk around with a broken neck with no purpose in death because of you, I swear I will haunt you forever."

"Gate keeper? Responsibility?"

"No questions!"

Jongup bit his bottom lip anxiously looking for the right answer. "Fine..." He reached up and put a hand over where the ghost's heart should be, and a light flashed. Jongup closed his eyes, and as soon as they reopened the ghost was gone. He looked at the palm that did the work and tried searching for a logical reason as to what this was. Without one he headed to his dorm, looking for a bed that could comfort him during his trouble.

* * *

Junhong whistled. "Man, archangels got it good, don't they? Their armas are so much cooler than a bow and arrow." It was true. Archangels were normally spiritually connected to extremely powerful armas, as proven by the bazooka in Yongguk's hands. "Is it heavy?"

In Yongguk's arms, it was light. It felt as if he was carrying a pillow instead of something that could easily weigh more than two hundred and fifty pounds. However, the weapon was similar to Thor's Mjolnir. Only Yongguk could carry the bazooka without being crushed under its weight. Hyoseong was the only person that ever lifted the weapon, and she'd only gotten it a centimeter off the ground.

Youngjae was both jealous and in awe at once. He'd never seen an archangel's arma before - catching sight of Yongguk's was amazing. "Hey!" He turned his head to glare at Junhong. "You don't need to diss me to praise him."

"But I do. By the way, do you really want to fight with something that huge and wings so big? I think I'd rather have a fist fight. I mean, unless you want a human to accidentally come across the scene." Yonggguk's fingers tightened around his weapon as he listened. It was true. Everything about Yongguk at the moment was too noticeable. It would endager him and get himself in trouble. Possibly removed from his position as Commander. He grinded his teeth in frustration, before the wings and arma began to disappear.

Junhong cracked his neck, back, and knuckles. It was nice that the other listened, hand to hand combat was Junhong's main specialty. Sure, he was powerful with his 'magic', but just bare hand fighting was much easier to manipulate for him. Youngjae, on the other hand, stepped back slightly.

"He's all yours Yongguk."

"Don't worry," Yongguk muttered, right leg sliding back and fists raising up, "I got him. You'd only get in the way anyways." Youngjae chose not to retort to the insult. It wasn't a lie after all.

Yongguk and Junhong stared each other down for only a few moments before charging forward. Junhong went down on his hands and spun his legs around, only for Yongguk to jump back and aim a sweeping kick to his elbows. Before the kick reached, Junhong sprung to his feet and jumped over the leg. He pulled a fist back and punched towards Yongguk's head, but the man moved his head to the side just barely before it hit. A sigh escaped his lips but there was no time to rest. He backrolled and stood - both of them took their positions once more.

"Quick." Junhong complimented the other.

"Agile." Yongguk complimented back.

Footsteps sounded, but they didn't bother to check who it was. Both participants in the fight were only looking at each other, careful to analyze the situation and search for any sudden moves. The footsteps came closer, not failing to become louder as they neared the location of all both men. Youngjae's eyes widened when he noticed who it was. He didn't know anything behind this man, but from what he knew, only one question popped up - why was he here? Without warning both the angel and demon launched towards each other, fists raised as the male stepped in the middle. It was too late to stop their motion now, it seemed the male would get hit. Before Youngjae could yell to tell him to get out of the way, Yongguk and Junhong froze. Both of their fists were only centimeters from the man's head.

"I'd appreciate it," the man side-eyed Yongguk, a scowl etched into his lips, "if you didn't harm my subordinate, Bang Yongguk."

"Himchan." The archangel whispered, his lips becoming dry and throat clogging up when he saw who it was that interfered.

"Why's he here? Subordinate? What?" Youngjae was in utter confusion as Junhong moved to stand casually, a smile settling upon his visage.

"This is Kim Himchan, but I know him better as Satan." Junhong held his hand out to gesture towards Himchan. "Man, he's gonna go stiff, you should probably let him go."

Himchan scoffed and Yongguk felt the binding air around him release. Finally he could get out of the position he'd been frozen into. He began to stretch his arms. "I don't need you injured right now, Zelo. Learn to pick your battles. You're strong, but you're not me."

"Yeah, sure, okay. Leave all the fighting to a person who doesn't wanna fight. 'kay. Got you."

"Zelo."

Junhong let out a huff of air, annoyance taking over his features. Youngjae probably could have laughed at his irritation, if it weren't for the fact that he was stuck in a state of shock. Satan? What?

"Hold up. Hold up. You're the almighty Satan? The same person who acts like a koala bear around Yongguk and I quote 'needs to calm their thirst'?"

"Wow, you think so highly of me, archangel."

"How else could I describe someone who had an obsession with me?" He rubbed his wrists, eyes trained on Himchan.

"Well, beautiful, if I must. But that's off topic." Himchan grabbed a fistful of his second in command's hair and pulled him to his side. "I just came here to make sure you didn't tire him out. Or more like, I was just passing by. Whichever you choose to believe. But next time, you won't dare try laying a hand on him, Yongguk." His tone grew serious as he neared the end of his warning, ignoring Junhong's grunts and hisses of pain.

Youngjae watched Junhong be dragged around, as if a mother dragging her child by the ear. An unconscious giggle slipped through his lips and he immediately put a hand over his mouth. Junhong heard the slight giggle, however, and looked towards Youngjae with widened eyes. Instantly his gaze averted and his cheeks grew hot. The giggle was adorable. Junhong groaned internally - how could he have a thought like that? What was going wrong with him recently?

Yongguk let Himchan's figure retreat in the direction of Jongup and Junhong's dorm. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his cave voice. "Maybe I'll do it again just so I can see you join! Let's see if you're not all bark and no bite!" Himchan turned his head and looked over his shoulder, bearing a look of slight surprise. Lips parted just a fraction, both eyebrows raised and eyes widened to look bigger. He looked good in that angle, attractive and quite cute. Yongguk smiled despite what had happened moments before.

"I expected you to be afraid after I froze you in your spot without so much as blinking. You have a strong heart, Yongguk, I wouldn't mind being your rival. But I don't want any surprise attacks from your kids, I don't participate in this game."

"Don't worry, just you and me. One versus one!"

Himchan smirked and turned away, letting go of Junhong to let the male follow after him.

"Well just flirt with him now, why don't you?" Youngjae crossed his arms with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid, you know that's forbidden." Youngjae frowned at the last word when unconsciously the image of Junhong popped in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wauw! Took me a while but finally next chapter! Little moments of Banghim and Younglo, next chapter will be filled with a lot of DaeJong!! This was a 3.5k chapter - long to compensate for taking so long to write.
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun and Jongup share unbelievable secrets.

Daehyun's existence must have been a blessing, if Jongup had to be honest. He thanked the heavens and destiny for allowing the other to be conveniently visiting someone in the freshman dormhouse. Even moreso for making it that they ran into each other.

"Oh, hey, Jongup." Daehyun stated as he spotted the shorter male opening the door to his dorm.

Jongup paused and looked up, a smile coming to him naturally. "Daehyun."

"Woah." The older's eyes widened. "You don't look okay."

The smile faltered, if only by a little bit. "Just..." Jongup sighed. "Tired, is all." That wasn't a total lie. But it'd be awkward and unbelievable if he told Daehyun he just met the spirit of a man he killed and sent it to Hell. He was sure Daehyun would automatically disassociate with him, thinking he was crazy.

Unbeknownst to him, Daehyun had his own secrets that were unbelievable.

"Really? Would it be wrong for me to come inside then?" Daehyun asked. "I don't want to bother you."

"Uh- Well - I mean... You can. It's just not very neat."

Daehyun chuckled at the other's stuttering. "That's alright, my dorm would be a pigpen if it wasn't for Youngjae - honest." Without another word Jongup gestured for Daehyun to enter, and automatically offered him food. Hesitantly, the other refused politely. Youngjae always scolded him for always taking every offer - he said it was greedy. Daehyun didn't exactly think so because the person was offering, but he was watching his actions around Jongup. He didn't want to drive the man away.

Daehyun did take the soda though, his throat was parched.

Jongup grabbed a refreshment of his own and made his way to sit next to Daehyun on the couch. The leather sunk as his weight was pushed onto it, and he leaned back on the arm of the couch.

"Why were you in the freshman dorms, anyway?" Last time he checked, Daehyun's dormhouse should be near the center of the campus, not in the back of it. Unless he used single dorms, but it was clear to Jongup that he roomed with Youngjae, so that was impossible.

Daehyun let out a small 'ah' after sipping the cold drink and then looked towards Jongup. He couldn't help but admire the other's visual. His cheekbones were high, his skin was glowing, and his imperfections - those such as acne and beauty marks - made him perfect. Maybe it was just because Daehyun found himself growing more fond of Jongup whenever they were around each other, but no one could deny the older was slightly infatuated with Jongup.

"I was visiting a friend." He stated, breaking his self-made trance that stemmed from the allure of Jongup's cheekbones. "His name's Seungkwan, you know him?"

Jongup tried to rack his brain for the name Seungkwan. He knew the name - he'd heard it before. The person, Jongup never familiarized himself with, but the name was- "Ah!" He sat up in realization, his soda spilled over slightly and was soaked up by the material of his shirt. Jongup frowned at the sight and wiped at the liquid on his shirt with his hand; it was up to no avail. "Well, at least it's a dark shirt. I'll wash it on laundry day." He told Daehyun the irrelevant information before getting back on topic. "Yeah, I've heard of a Seungkwan. He's friends with Mingyu. Actually - don't they room together?"

"Bingo." Daehyun drank his soda again. "Small world."

"Small campus."

Daehyun smiled. They kept silent for a while.

Unfortunate for Jongup. The conversation they were having, the atmosphere they'd created - it was gone by silence. His thoughts about what had happened prior to entering the dormhouse and what had happened a few nights earlier were now reentering his mind. Expression falling, Daehyun couldn't help but ask him what was wrong.

"Oh uh- It's nothing." The first time Jongup lied about how he felt.

"It's not nothing, come on, tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

Daehyun scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I would believe just about anything right now."

"Not this." Jongup put his can of soda on the glass coffee table in front of the couch and proceeded to pull his legs close to his chest. He placed his head behind his knees and and kept his gaze locked on the couch material. Daehyun put down his own drink and leaned close to Jongup, causing the other to look up suddenly. Both of their cheeks heated up at the sudden closeness - they were mere inches apart. Their breaths intermingled and their gazes were locked for what seemed like an eternity.

"...Try me." It wasn't instigating, like the words are known to be. Daehyun didn't mean them in such a form. Jongup could tell. Instead, he meant that Jongup should test the limit of Daehyun's ability to believe whatever was told to him.

A warmth bloomed in Jongup's chest - he felt as if he could tell Daehyun anything. "You're sure about it?"

"A friend of mine heard a secret I'd been trying to keep for a long time, Jongup." Daehyun smiled and sat back in his original position, subconsciously wishing something more came from their close proximity. "I never thought anyone would believe me. I thought he'd falsely accuse me, honestly. But he believed me and I know he's going to try to help me. I wouldn't mind doing the same for you."

Jongup's mouth hung slightly agape, his eyes wide. If his face wasn't red before, it surely was now. He put a hand over his mouth and snickered as he averted his gaze. "Look at me." He muttered. "I'm like a schoolgirl. If Junhong could see me now... he'd ask where the real Jongup went." Daehyun smiled at the comment.

"If you really want to know... I killed someone."

Daehyun nearly choked on air when he heard what Jongup had said. His face clearly expressed shock; that wasn't something he'd been expecting.

"But listen - it wasn't my fault." Jongup sighed. He explained from the beginning, since he was entering the store to when he sent the spirit to Hell. At least - that's where he believed he sent the spirit. Daehyun kept quiet throughout his whole explanation, nodding occasionally and furrowing his brow in order to display that he was still listening. "I'm so confused. I don't get what a Gate Keeper is, or what this power is, or my responsibility is... I thought I was normal."

Daehyun kept quiet, watching Jongup bury himself in self-pity, or whatever it was. "I believe you though. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not normal either." The fallen stopped there, contemplating whether he should reveal to Jongup his identity - his secret. It took Youngjae years to find out, but Jongup would discover it in just a couple of weeks?

"So, you're one of these Gate Keeper people too?" Jongup sounded hopeful.

"No." The younger's happiness deflated. "But I'm not human. I'm an angel."

Daehyun didn't continue in order to let the information sink in. "I... believe you. You believed me after all." Jongup said slowly, a small smile on his lips. "Are you able to do anything cool?"

Daehyun's let out a huff. "Angels are able to bring out their armas along with their wings. Armas are weapons their souls are connected to when they are chosen as an angel. Only..." The fallen stood up suddenly and slowly removed his shirt. Jongup's eyes widened, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at the other's toned muscles and oh that v-line. Jongup smacked his cheek, trying to break the trance he was in.

Daehyun turned around and sat back down. Jongup looked at his back, immediately noticing two long scars that ran diagonally from his shoulder blades down. He reached out, hesitating slightly before finally running delicate fingers on the other's skin, tracing the scars. Daehyun closed his eyes and focused on the warmth from the other's touch.

"What... what are these?"

"My wings, they were taken from me. I can't call my arma. Do you know what that means, Jongup?"

"Because I'm a fallen."

"Because you're a fallen." Jongup whispered slowly as he recalled that night.

Daehyun opened his eyes and turned to look at Jongup. "Right. I'm not an angel anymore, I'm a fallen angel. I can't sense other angels' aura, I don't even have an aura of my own."

Jongup frowned. "Isn't there a way to go back to being an angel?"

"I'd have to become a gaurdian angel - but being bound to someone else for the rest of my existence? Never." Daehyun faltered slightly when saying 'never'.

"Oh." Jongup looked down, upset there was no other way to revert Daehyun back to his original identity. Daehyun took hold of Jongup's chin and lifted his head to face him.

"It's nothing to be upset about, don't be sad for me."

The door opened and both Daehyun and Jongup jumped back in surprise. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Junhong grinned as he closed the door, taking in the situation. Why was Daehyun shirtless?

Daehyun stood with a scowl on his face. "Junhong, why are you here?"

"Uh -" Junhong paused, a brow furrowing. "Because I live here?" He scoffed. "I'm sorry, do you think I just hurt people wherever I go or something?"

Daehyun looked slightly shocked, and sat back down in embarrassment.

"Junhong, there's no dinner today either - Himchan hasn't been here in awhile. Just get ramen again." Jongup told the other.

"Mhm." Junhong responded.

Daehyun put on his shirt and glanced at Jongup before looking back at the demon. "Where's Youngjae?"

"He's fine, I'm not doing anything yet. Chill out."

Yet. Daehyun narrowed his eyes. "He better be."

Jongup suddenly had a mischievous smirk. "Junhong, you told me you didn't like Youngjae like that."

"Yeah? I still don't."

"Then why were you touching him like that before?"

Junhong dropped the fork in his hand as he froze for a second, before regaining his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered to his dorm mate while picking up the fork.

"Yeah Jongup, what are you talking about?" Daehyun asked him, curious.

"His hands were all on Youngjae's waist~ And he had him close too, they were pressed up against each other."

Junhong groaned. "Jongup!" He whined, attempting to stop the older from going any further.  
"What Junhong? Too shy to admit you have a crush?" Daehyun started.

"I don't think he's shy, considering the way he whispered into Youngjae's ear." Jongup continued to tease.

"Oh really?" Daehyun snickered, before checking his phone, noticing he received a text from Youngjae.

'Where are you?'

"Your crush just texted me right now~" Daehyun stood up. "I guess I have to go, see you later Jongup." He only sent a secret glare in Junhong's direction, and the demon stuck out his tongue. As Daehyun went to leave, he tripped on what seemed like nothing and fell face first. Groaning in pain, he stood up and looked in Junhong's direction. The other held a triumphant smirk. Daehyun just left the dorm, not bothering any longer.

He texted a response to Youngjae.

'Was visiting Seungkwan and ended up staying in Jongup's dorm for a bit.

Did you know Jongup rooms with Junhong?'

Youngjae replied two minutes later.

'Ooooh Dae, what were you doing with Jongup? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yeah, I knew.'

Daehyun stepped outside and made his way to his dormhouse. He ignored the text message the whole time, waiting until he opened the door to his dorm to respond.

"I was busy teasing Junhong about his crush on you, if you want to know." The fallen stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Youngjae pretended to stick his index finger into his mouth and gagged. "I would never go out with someone who wants to murder me. That's suicide."

"I'll be sure to pass the message."

Youngjae paused and watched Daehyun for a moment, growing sadder at the sight of him. "The Spring Fling is in three days you know." Daehyun started to turn off the lights, knowing curfew is coming around soon.

Daehyun stopped at one of the light switches, looking at the wall. He stared at it for longer than necessary, blinking slowly and sighing. "I know." He turned off the light and disappeared into their room, leaving Youngjae in a dark living room, alone.  
The younger huffed and sat back, watching the darkened ceiling.

Was his death really coming, or would fate decide to be on his side for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, eh? I did say there would be a lot of Daeup!! I hope you liked it, the Spring Fling is in two to three chapters!
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	10. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears are shed more than once that day.

With just two days left until the Spring Fling Youngjae couldn't bring himself to fake his happiness any longer. He walked around campus with a grim expression, dreading the deadline of his life.

Daehyun caught sight of him when leaving his classroom and instantly knew the problem. A part of him wanted to apologize for leaving Youngjae in the dark yesterday, and another wanted to comfort his best friend. He succumbed to the latter part of him. The fallen put a hand on Youngjae's shoulder, catching the other's attention.

"Youngj-"

Daehyun didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before Youngjae bit his lip in an attempt to stop from crying and took off. He didn't stop running, careful to avoid students in the middle of the hallway as he didn't want to be held up by anybody. He heard whispers, asking each other for gossip and news about what could be the problem.

They didn't know.

Nobody knew except for a select few.

And not even his best friend from those select few could help him now.

As soon as he pushed the door open Youngjae fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He let the air around him comfort his skin with an enveloping hug of warmth. A sniffle. Two. He wiped his eyes just in case and breathed deeply before exhaling loudly in attempt to calm himself down. The angel stood slowly and made his way to the garden. His favorite - honestly. His first step on the grass was comforting. He closed his eyes as he walked, knowing no one was there and knowing where everything was.

He'd been there so much that the map of the garden was engraved into his mind.

Granted, the garden wasn't difficult to navigate through. Hedges outlined the area, benches stood not too far from the artfully clipped bushes. One fountain stood in the center of the garden. It was beautiful, gray ceramic, the flowerbeds that circled around it. He kept walking and hit his foot on ceramic, nearly falling over and into the clear waters of the fountain. That was until a strong hand grasped the back of his shirt, causing him to stand diagonal to the fountain.

"Woah there, in your own world much?"

Youngjae jumped out of the hand's grip and fell into the fountain's waters as soon as he heard the first words come from Junhong's lips.

"So much for saving you from that doom." Junhong muttered. The demon let out an outstretched hand, aiming to help Youngjae from the fountain. Youngjae stared at the hand for a moment - he contemplated whether it would be a good choice to accept his assistance. In the end the angel smacked his hand away and stood on his own.

Youngjae grabbed the hem of his shirt and squeezed it, attempting to get rid of a portion of the water that drenched his fabric. "Go away." He whispered, not having enough energy to use a threatening tone.

Junhong reached out and brushed the hair out of Youngjae's eyes, surprising the other slightly. "Your eyes are red. Were you... crying?"

Youngjae turned his face away and turned in the direction of his dormhouse. "Like you would care." Without another word he continued to walk. Or he tried to, until Junhong and his unnecessarily long arm reached out to aid his fingers in wrapping around the angel's wrist. He pulled Youngjae back and spun him, catching his waist with the free hand. Nevermind the wet clothes, right?

"What's wrong?"

By this time Youngjae was already getting used to the demon's tendency to close the distance between them. He didn't exactly appreciate it, but there was no denying he couldn't do anything about it. Youngjae stared at Junhong's chest, making sure his eyes were shadowed by his hair again. He didn't want the other to see that his calmness was gone and he was struggling to stop crying once more.

Junhong didn't know what the loud beating of his heart meant when he was so close to Youngjae. So close... close enough to- he shut his eyes and opened them again. He removed a hand from Youngjae's wrist and instead cupped his chin to lift his head. Junhong was surprised by his own soft touches and gentle movements. Surprised that his facial expression could contort into one of concern.

As Youngjae was forced to look up at the other, he pressed his lips in a thin line and swallowed. A pain formed in his throat and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Unfortunately his barriers didn't last long and he started to cry, shocking the demon before him.

"I don't- I... I don't want to-- I don't... want to- I don't want to die!" He exclaimed through sobs and salty tears.

Junhong soon realized what the angel spoke of. He soon knew what the angel was worried about.

Why did his normally dark and cold heart twist in pain at the sound of the other's choked sobs? Why did he panic at the thought of the other's sadness?

_Stop._

_Stop making me feel this way._

_I hate this feeling._

Junhong wiped his thumbs under Youngjae's eyes to remove the tears, and walked away.

_I said stop making me feel this way._

* * *

Jongup looked horrified. His eyes were wide with shock or fear - no one knew - as he speed-walked to older students' dormhouse. He kept the room number stored in his mind, repeating it occasionally to make sure the memory was still there.

Without a second thought the male rushed hrough the door and went up the stairs, looking for the second floor.

"206... 206... There!" Jongup prayed internally that there was actually somebody in the dorm as he knocked on the door harshly. There was no response for awhile, until the door opened slowly, the creaking of hinges lacking oil alerting the Gate Keeper.

"Dae-"

"Jongup? What are you doing here?"

Oh. "Youngjae, do you know where Daehyun is?"

Youngjae opened the door a little wider, hand still on the knob as he thought about his best friend's whereabouts. "Ah." He stated without excitement, lacking feeling. Jongup would stay and ask what the problem seemed to be, but he had his own problems to solve. "He said he was going to stay at the library for a bit."

With a rushed thanks and a quick wave, Jongup was gone and Youngjae was left to stand at the doorway, looking down the hallway in the direction Jongup went.

"Jongup! The stairs are the opposite way!"

Jongup skidded in his tracks and looked back, realizing that Youngjae was correct and he was too hasty to realize. "Oh! Thank you!" He yelled as he ran the other way and down the stairs. Pushing past closed doors and running towards the library, he used the shortest path he could to get there.

* * *

"Purgatory? The gate keeper? In between... Like Anubis? What the heck?" Daehyun scrolled down the page a little more, stopping at the description portion of it. "Sends them to Heaven or Hell... passes judgement... The balanced between Angels and Demons... Keeps them at bay as both sides fear the power that could kill them without touching them..." Daehyun's lips parted slightly, mouth agape as he stared at the screen before him.

"Daehyun!"

The fallen heard a familiar voice call his name and he immediately shut off the computer screen and shoved some books in his bag. Jongup didn't need to know just yet - not until Daehyun himself sorted it all out in his mind. He stood up to greet Jongup, but the freshman only took it as his chance to hug the other and hid his face in Daehyun's chest.

Daehyun's heart fluttered. As if in slow motion, he lifted a hand and pet Jongups hair, stroking it softly. "What happened?"

"I..." The younger muttered softly, pausing to organize his thoughts. "I saw more of them." He pressed him self deeper into Daehyun's chest, as if trying to hide inside of it. "More ghosts. They kept talking to me... Following me... Asking for help - for an explanation... I need somewhere to hide, Daehyun." The brunette breathed in sharply and looked up. "Help me." He whispered softly.

The fallen looked into Jongups shining eyes, glistening with the wetness of tears. "You can... hide at my house for a bit... I'm sure no one would mind. You can take my bed."

"Are you- Are you sure?"

A soft smile spread onto Daehyun's lips. "Of course. Now, lets go get your things."

Daehyun and Jongup went towards the door after the former grabbed his bag. As they were leaving, Hyoseong entered the world of research. Daehyun kept his head turned, watching as she walked towards the computers.

"Hey, Daehyun, come on."

Daehyun's eyes narrowed before he turned his head to Jongup. "Yeah, sorry."

Hyoseong sat in the seat Daehyun was in just moments prior, and found herself intrigued by the page onscreen.

* * *

"Himchan!" Yongguk yelled throughout the hallway, calling for nearly everyone's attention - of course the ones stuck on their phones and the others rushing to a class were far from caring. Himchan turned his head to the source of the noise, a bored expression on his face. He had a group of friends around him, but they parted to let Yongguk through.

He was totally expecting the punch to his beautiful face. He just let Yongguk do it - totally. Okay, so maybe he didn't see that coming.

"Unholy fuck!" He yelled out, clutching his nose in pain and forgetting all forms of class.

"That's for yesterday - I wanted to finish that fight you know." Yongguk said the words without context, hoping others didn't get too curious over the quarrel he spoke of.

Himchan's eyes widened when he removed his hands from his face. "Aaand now I'm bleeding, oh my fucking gosh." Yongguk noted Himchan's second attempt of avoiding saying anything related to God and holiness.

"Need some help there, drama queen?"

Himchan glared at the archangel. "Don't act as if you didn't put some power behind that." By power he meant a boost from his arma.

"I asked a question~"

"Just - fucking get me to the bathroom, asshole."

Himchan's friends and the crowd that gathered around stood shocked, only moving when Yongguk pushed them out of the way so Himchan could go through.

* * *

As always, the bus ride to his home was never too long. Daehyun would drive, but his family nor he could afford a new car at the time. He didn't have a job - instead only doing intern work that occasionally paid. At the moment he wasn't an intern for anything.

Daehyun reached into his pocket and unlocked the door to his house, taking off his shoes at the front as if it was second nature. Jongup followed hesitantly after, waiting in the living room as Daehyun explained to his family members upstairs that Jongup would be staying over.

"You gonna stay here too?" His sister asked.

"No, can't." He thought of Youngjae and the Spring Fling in two days. "Treat him well for me, okay? He's not feeling well." A relieved smile came to him naturally when his sister gave him a thumbs up and an 'of course'.

He called Jongup upstairs, quickly finding the younger male in front of him, duffel bag hanging loosely on his arm. Without a word Daehyun motioned for Jongup to follow him and led the other to his room. It was simple. White walls with dark, wooden furniture. The bedding was striped with green and white and a black bunny with a zipper mouth lay in front of the pillow.

"Cute bunny."

"Name's Kekemato." Daehyun informed, reaching for the bunny with a fond look in his eyes. It was from his childhood, anyone could tell. He unzipped the bunny's zipper mouth and removed the hood, showing a fluffy pink bunny inside. Jongup looked surprised, dropping his bag in order to rush over with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"That's... so cool!" Never had the younger male seen a plushie like so - that much was obvious with how he reacted as if it was one of the seven wonders of the world.

Daehyun let out a tiny laugh as Jongup held the plushie in awe, catching the male's attention. Jongup glanced up to get a view of Daehyun laughing, and as soon as the older spotted him looking, he stopped laughing and just grinned. They locked eyes for a moment, both taking in once more how close they were. The elder swallowed, eyes darting to the door and back to Jongup, who never averted his gaze.

Jongup dropped the plushie onto the bed and grabbed onto Daehyun's shirt, pulling him close enough to press their lips together.

Daehyun was shocked for a moment, but soon responded. He placed both hands on Jongup's waist and gripped tightly - he didn't want to let go.

But eventually both of them had to come up for air and eventually both of them realized what just happened.

"I have to go." Daehyun whispered awkwardly. "I have class. Sorry... bye."

The oldest left the room in a hurry - Jongup stood in the same spot with a flushed face and his eyes glued to the door.

* * *

Himchan threw out the bloody tissue that used to be in his hand and checked his face in the bathroom mirror. After giving himself an all clear, he stood up straight again and looked at Yongguk.

"You done?" The archangel asked with an amused grin, arms crossed as he leaned back on the wall.

"You done?" Himchan repeated with a mocking tone, a sarcastic face pulled as he mimicked the other's words. The demon made to leave before having a hand grab his collar and pull him back.

He nearly fell back, only to be caught by the arm of the man who caused it in the first place. Himchan looked slightly shocked as he stared up at Yongguk. "You don't have to be so rude." Himchan scoffed.

"You didn't have to punch me in the face." Satan lifted a hand and grabbed onto Yongguk's shoulder to pull himself. Which in hindsight, maybe wasn't such a good idea. Yongguk himself almost fell down. He was forced to use his other hand and press it against the counter with the sinks in order to keep from hurting himself.

Oh and if one was wondering - no Himchan did not enjoy being under a very close Yongguk that just stared at him after his near fall. Red on pale cheeks was very notable - like Himchan's own cheeks at the moment. It started to spread, his whole face and neck becoming red from the lack of distance between them.

"I hate you so much." He muttered in an attempt to reestablish the way he felt towards the other. Without any more struggle he pushed at Yongguk's chest and stood up straight, leaving him behind.

Yongguk stared at the floor tiles, confused. "He wasn't acting..." The archangel breathed in with a hiss. "Ah shit!" He exclaimed in sudden realization. Yongguk knew what Himchan meant now, and it was not good.

* * *

Hyoseong made her way through the hallway, passing Himchan who was shoving people out of his way with a flushed face. She ignored him.

Hyoseong passed Yongguk, who looked concerned about something and normally she'd ask for an explanation but for now, she ignored him.

And she ignored her. And him. And also that guy.

But not Jung Daehyun.

"Daehyun!" She yelled out to him - turning some heads as they wanted to know what the yelling was for.

Daehyun himself turned around at the sound of his name, only to get grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom.

"Oh, Hyoseong, it's just you." He sighed in relief.

"Don't celebrate just yet. What were you doing searching up information about the Gate Keeper?" Instantly Daehyun froze, face paling.

"I mean - uh Uhm. I just - I happened - to uhm- I uhm- You know..."

"Daehyun," she demanded for his undivided attention with just the mention of his name, "give me a straightforward answer. I don't play games." The archangel growled.

"I... " He whispered softly. "There's a gate keeper... His name is Moon Jongup-"

"The guy that hangs around Himchan all the time? Are you serious?"

"I don't even know what a Gate Keeper is, exactly..." Daehyun mutters to himself, but Hyoseong hears.

"He can kill someone without touching - he can send you to heaven or hell - he passes judgement. He's in control of purgatory and he guards both the gates of Heaven and Hell. In other words - he needs to be on our side, or we're done for. Capiche?"

Daehyun nodded speechlessly.

"Or in more words - Daehyun, take me to Moon Jongup. We can't leave him alone. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah..." He starts. "I need you to promise you won't hurt him."

"Daehyun we don't have-"

"Promise!"

The archangel sighed. "Fine, you know what, fine. I promise not to hurt him."

"We leave tomorrow." He made his way to the door and looked back when his hand was on the knob. "Remember, God doesn't like liars, Hyoseong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update huh? I have it all in my head!!
> 
> I'm so excited???!!! Can't wait for the Spring Fling~~
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


	11. Confess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things to be told, many things to find out.

Daehyun exited the classroom, passing by a rushing Hyoseong in the process. They made eye contact and nodded at each other, silently reassuring each other they would in fact rendezvous where planned.

Youngjae jumped when Daehyun entered the dorm with a slam of the door and began to change clothing, startled by the other’s sudden actions. He raised an eyebrow at Daehyun’s rushed state, silent and not saying a word to the person who lived with him. It was odd, as Daehyun could normally never shut his mouth and always had something to say.

“Where are you going?” Youngjae questioned, wondering why the other was getting ready for seemingly nothing.

Daehyun was near emotionless, using dead sentences that didn’t prompt for a continued conversation. “Home.” He answered before walking over to his hat rack.

“You coming back?”

“I don’t know.” Daehyun pulled on a snapback backwards over his hair and grabbed his keys, waving goodbye to his best friend. Youngjae stood bewildered, watching the other disappear behind the wooden object.

Hyoseong waited at the front of the campus for Daehyun to arrive. She was clad in a black crop top and a small green jacket that she intentionally left open. Her favorite snapback was on backwards and her lips were red, lipstick thick like blood. When Daehyun finally did get there she unintentionally gave him a once-over and finally began to speak.

“So where are we going anyways?” She asked.

Daehyun motioned for her to follow him to the bus stop. “To my house, he’s there.”

Hyoseong raised an eyebrow. “Not sure if I should trust you. I’ve had way too many guys take me to their house and it never ended pretty.” Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her black joggers.

Daehyun rolled his eyes, a small huff going through parted lips. “If we were to be completely honest here, you could overpower me in a second, so stop worrying.”

A small smile appeared on her lips. “And the reasoning for that?”

Daehyun stopped talking for the sake of avoiding revealing his secret. Little did he know that Hyoseong already understood why. She was playing oblivious and dumb, waiting until he told her himself. Just as she was going to press the question further, the bus arrived and he seemed to sigh in relief. Hyoseong followed after Daehyun and sat next to him in one of the plush blue seats of the bus. For some reason to Daehyun the ride felt longer than normal.

They walked the next few blocks to his home after the bus ride ended and Daehyun’s throat felt dry. What was it? Could it be he didn’t want to face Jongup again after running out on him when they kissed? Could it be he feared Hyoseong would harm Jongup? Daehyun bit his bottom lip and turned to the path of his house. He walked up the steps and pulled out his keys to unlock the door while Hyoseong was staring at a certain window in his home.

He opened the door and walked in to spot his sister in her underwear at the dining table with a bowl of cereal. Daehyun immediately snickered and walked in a little further, allowing Hyoseong to walk in after and not giving his sister a warning.

Hyoseong stopped moving after seeing Hana in her underwear and Hana herself was frozen and flushed red. Her spoon had fallen in the bowl of cereal, milk splashing slightly and white droplets falling on the table. Suddenly the chair screeched as it was pushed back and Hana made a mad dash for the upstairs.

“Next time tell me if you’re bringing your girlfriend over, assface!” She yelled from her room.

Daehyun immediately paused his laughter and amusement to allow his visage to contort into one of confusion. He quickly scrambled halfway up the stairs, landing on all fours over the carpeted steps.

“She’s lesbian you dumbass!”

“Oh my God!” He could hear his sister yell from the room.

Hyoseong had her hand to her mouth the whole time, eyes still widened from the sight. “Daehyun… Is that… is that your sister?”

The male addressed turned his head, “Hm?” He stood up. “Yeah. Her name’s Jung Hana and a pain in the ass. Close the door already, Jongup’s upstairs.”

After doing as instructed Hyoseong followed Daehyun upstairs. Daehyun turned the knob and opened the door to his room. “Hey Jong-” A hand reached out from behind the door and dragged in Daehyun. The same person closed the door quickly and locked it.

“Shh,” Jongup put a finger to his lips before Daehyun could scream. “Why the heck is she coming here? What the hell is she going to do?”

“Idiot.” Daehyun poked Jongup in the ribs, causing the other to jump back. “Stop acting like I brought someone to kill you. I wouldn’t want to test someone who murdered without trying.”

Jongup’s mouth fell slightly and he looked hurt, upset that Daehyun brought up the subject. It’s not like he wanted to kill someone. It’s not like he wanted weird powers. Suddenly his face changed to one of anger and he pushed Daehyun out of the way so he could open the door.

“And here I was ready to knock down the door. Hello, Moon Jongup. I have quite a reputation, so you should already know who I am.” Hyoseong entered the room and kicked the door closed. “And I assume we already met through the window as well.”

“What?” Daehyun spoke up with a fraction of surprise.

Hyoseong turned her head to look at him. “He was looking outside the window through the blinds.”

Jongup shrugged in response to Daehyun’s raised eyebrow. He was suspicious, nothing more to it. Sure Daehyun was going out of his way to help him, but that didn’t mean he could totally trust the guy. He wasn’t a fallen angel for no reason. No. He didn’t mean it. I’m in the same situation - I shouldn’t be so hypocritical.

“You know why I’m here, right?” Hyoseong took a seat on the bed without hesitation.

Jongup leaned his back against the door. “I suppose so.”

* * *

Youngjae took the opportunity of Daehyun’s absence to go through every single item in the dorm. If his best friend wasn’t going to be of use against demons tomorrow, then he would damn well hope something would be.

If there was anything helpful.

Nothing there? Okay.

Oh, nothing here either.

“I’m dead!” The angel fell on the couch, giving up on saving his own life. “I need to write a will and a goodbye letter. I’m going to a better place, mom. Hopefully.” A sound caught his attention, a small ring to signify that he got a text message. He turned his head and stared at his phone on the kitchen counter. Youngjae was curious but unmoving. What would it matter anyway? He was going to die.

The angel rested his head and closed his eyes. An arm was slung over his face and covered his vision. He thought back to the whole fiasco with Zelo. For some reason the demon was gentle and sounded kind. Was it fake? Was it real? Youngjae sighed and sat up, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. It felt as if his intestines were caving in and destroying his body from the inside out from grief and despair. He didn’t want to do anything but mourn his incoming doom, but he didn’t want to lay in a pile of self pity.

So he stood up and scowled when his phone rang ten more times. Who could be this frantic as to send so many messages in hopes that Youngjae would pay attention and reply to at least one of them?

From Yongguk:  
I need to talk to you  
Please  
I need help  
Youngjae  
What are you doing  
Can you talk to me please  
I need your help  
Hyoseong isn’t here and  
I don’t trust anyone else  
Are you there  
If you're ignoring me don’t  
Please

Youngjae raised an eyebrow at the flurry of messages. He quickly typed a response to ask about Yongguk’s whereabouts, and exited the dorm when he received a response. What could be so important that it caused Yongguk to panic in his inbox?

* * *

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

Jongup scoffed. “If internally panicking is considered surprisingly well, that is.” Hyoseong smiled at the response she received, standing from her seat.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. The role you have, what’s happening on this side of things with the whole angel and demon fiasco… and not to mention the increasing rate of fallen angels, as well.” Jongup’s breath hitched and he immediately looked up from the floor, eyes locking onto Daehyun’s panicked yet suspicious visage. “Moon Jongup. If you choose to be neutral that’s fine, but if you choose a side… choose carefully.”

Hyoseong exited the room with those words. Daehyun looked at Jongup, who seemed lost in his mind at the moment. Without a moment of hesitation he left his room and followed after Hyoseong, who was already at the front door.

“Really, the way you said that. No thought for others huh?”

“Would you rather demons took hold of him instead? I don’t have time to waste.” Hyoseong glanced behind Daehyun before turning away. “At school… let me get your sister’s number, okay?”

Daehyun raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Wh-” Before he could continue, Hyoseong was already leaving. Already gone.

* * *

“Yongguk?” Youngjae called out as he walked through the trees, hoping to find the other. “Yong-” Someone grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth, causing Youngjae to panic and flail.

“Be quiet and stop moving!” The person whisper-shouted, making Youngjae pause as he recognized the voice. “It’s just me.” Yongguk dropped Youngjae on the ground and dusted his hands.

Youngjae spread his legs and arms, making no move to get up from his position on the ground. “Why are you in the forest? Students aren’t allowed here.” Yongguk sat down, leaning his back against a tree bark and closing his eyes. A slight breeze passed by and his hair followed the motions of the wind. His nostrils were filled with the mixed scents of the grass and rich soil beneath him. He let his heart calm down, despite the confusion within his mind and the panicked state he’d been in when texting Youngjae.

They were in the forest behind the school, Yongguk’s favorite place to trespass despite the dangers it provided.

“I need your help or advice. Whatever you can offer. I need someone to talk to.”

“You?” Youngjae scoffed as he sat up. Pieces of dirt and dead grass stuck to his locks of hair. “Opening up? Don’t I feel honored.”

Yongguk opened his eyes but didn’t move his neck. He side-eyed the angel next to him. “I’m serious, Youngjae.” He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. “I’m confused.” They grew silent, Youngjae awaiting Yongguk’s elaboration on the topic. “You know how Himchan, he’s Satan? The almighty evil that chooses not to fight against angel’s like his subordinates?”

“Our enemy, yeah.” Youngjae looked down and pressed a palm to the earth. “What about him?” He closed his hand and dragged dirt into a closed fist, some sticking to his nails and occupying the space.

“I just found out… He’s…”

“Well, spit it out already.”

Yongguk sighed for the nth time that day. “I think he’s in love with me, and I don’t know how to handle it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapter name was misleading for you guys~~ Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm back and I'm better! I hope.. This was a really short chapter but the next one is going to be longer because good things happen. Unless I make it another sort of filler chapter which would probably be really annoying for you guys ;u; sorry!!
> 
> I hope you're still reading, I know some people gave up on this-- however, 
> 
> Adieu~ ^u^


End file.
